Cold Hearted
by TheLovelessRose
Summary: "The young man seemed to search him for a moment, before his pale lips twisted into a light smirk. He shivered, not able to hide the tremor that spread through his body. The young man chuckled softly, the sound hard and rough, but not unpleasant. It was cold- but filled with power. He wondered if it was wrong to love the power hidden behind the young mans voice..." Dark, Seer!Harry
1. Chapter 1: The Light He Knew Not

**XXXxxxx**

**Story: **Cold Hearted.

**Chapter 1: **The Light He Knew Not**.**

**By: **TheLovelessRose/ TheDarkestButterfly.

**Story Rating: **M.

**Chapter Rating: **T.

**Summary: **When Harry decided to search for the truth, he was sent to Azkaban for his snooping. Now in there for two years he has changed, and when he is finally free he will turn magical Britain upside down.

**Warnings: **Dark themes/ Mentions of sexual activities (insinuations) both het. and slash / Dark! Harry/ Slightly insane! Harry/ Manipulative! Albus/ Bashing of Albus, Weasleys (except for Fred and George and maybe Bill), and Hermione/ STRONG! Harry/ Seer! Harry (with limits.)/ Harry goes to a new school./

**A/N: **Hello everyone! I just wanted you to know what to expect with this story. I am generally a slow updater but we shall see how that turns out. Harry will not be perfect, but he didn't just spend the last two years on his butt in prison, and he wasn't as weak as he seemed before. Harry will perhaps have various one-night stands with people. Why? Because lets be honest, its just one of those things people do when your in a the political mess called the government.

I hope you enjoy this story, and tell me what you think after!

**XXXxxxx**

**.:::Cold Hearted:::.**

**XXXxxxx**

_And he's been only only playing undercover all the while_

_(One one smooth smooth sharp sharp tongue tongue)_

_Take a take another 'nother look into his eyes_

_(He he just just talks)_

_And you will on-ly see a rep-tile_

_You could find somebody better girl_

_He could only make you cry_

_You deserve somebody better girl_

_He's c-cold as ice_

_He's a cold-hearted snake_

_Look into his eyes_

_Oh ohhhh _

_He's been tellin' lies_

_He's a lover boy at play_

_He don't play by rules_

_Oh oh oh _

_Girl don't play the fool_

_-no..._

-**Cold Hearted** , Paula Abdul.

**XXXxxxx**

_Laughter._

Such an odd sound, when it belonged to one so twisted. Or perhaps insane was a better word? He knew not what to call it. For if he called the people around him twisted- _insane_- laughing until they cried, then he would call he himself insane. He idly wondered if his laughing fits would soon rip at his throat and mind. He found he didn't really care either way. What would it matter anyway? No one would listen.

He paused in his gentle caressing of the brick wall behind his back at the thought, before returning to his light movements. Pale fingers glided down and up, side to side, following the dirty path of the crevasses between old bricks.

Yes, no one would listen, just like his friends did not listen. Though, if he was to be completely honest with himself, he wasn't truly surprised. He knew from the very beginning of their true nature- of their true intentions. But, like the love deprived child he was, he played along. Had he wanted love that much? Yes, he did. Though now, his thoughts on the matter were different.

He sighed, ignoring the harsh sound. Ah, it has been so long since he had spoke. So long since he had _screamed_. He lightly ran his hand down his throat, idly adding a bit of pressure. So weak, the neck. Something that all creatures- be them human, werewolf, vampire- no matter- the neck was a point of weakness. He hated weakness, yet revealed in it.

He changed the coarse of his hand, bringing his sharp nails down slowly, closing his eyes as he felt the sting and the wetness of blood. He let his hand drop and hang wide with the help of chains, reveling in the feeling of pain until he felt the all too familiar coldness center around the bloody scratches. He slowly opened his eyes, reveling brilliant glowing green eyes. He glanced down, looking at the now newly red drops of blood added to the many stains on his tattered shirt. His eyes shifted sharply, looking blankly at his perfectly healed neck.

He wondered how long he had been in here.

He guessed about two years or so. The thought made his lips twist into a dark, chilling smile. He was so young when he had come to this place. Fourteen- if his memory served him correctly. And why, may you ask? Because he was digging too deep.

He was getting too close.

Despite his former behavior, he knew of Dumbledore's manipulations. But what was he to do anything about it? _It was for his good_, the man said. _It was because he cared_. Ah, what he wouldn't have gave for someone to say that to him. And he did. He gave up everything- including his life for that little piece of love he craved so much.

But the old man crossed the line. He let the Sorcerer Stone go. He let his 'friends' countless slip ups, the ridiculing, Snape's blatant hate for him, the poor teachers, the magic blocks, Tom's diary, dementor attacks: He let everything go. But he went over the line when he targeted Sirius.

_Harry wasn't meant to be a Snake for nothing._

Nothing added up, and though he turned a blind eye toward the old man and his plans, he felt as if something wasn't adding up. There was something else going on besides the war- and it was something the old man didn't want him to know. So he searched. He had researched every aror report and newspaper- muggle and magical that came out regarding his godfather's arrest and supposed conviction, and it was as he thought. Nothing made sense. If he was proven guilty, why were there no records of the questioning- or the even a mention of a questioning? From what he had gathered, the man was simply convicted and thrown into hell. And that's when he knew there was something deeper going on- something only a few knew about. And he had a feeling that he wasn't going to like it.

So he searched. And he was close- he could feel it. But just as he was about to open the folder in which he believed had the information he needed, he was attacked and captured by the oh-so _wonderful_ Order. And from there, everything went down hill and he ended up here.

He broke out of his endless thoughts as he heard faint footsteps coming from down the dark corridor and his eyes glinted. _Ah, who did he have here? Who could it be_? He thought with a hum. His lips twisted upward as he scanned the area and found a certain magic signature. _It was his favorite visitor! _He laughed lowly for a moment, and almost giggled when he heard the steps falter in their steady strides before continuing down their trip down the road to hell.

_Ah, he so did love unnerving people._

**XXXxxxx**

The blonde man made his way down the hall slowly, steadying his strides after he heard the distant chuckle. He knew it wasn't a good idea to show his uneasiness, but at the same time he knew it to be futile. The young man always knew- always. If it wasn't for the fact that his Lord had demanded he visit the young man he wouldn't have even dreamed of coming here.

He slowed to a stop in front of a large cell- a bit larger then the ones down the hall spaced away from this particular one. He slowly raked his eyes upward, taking the appearance of the other in. His head was bowed a bit, his arms spread wide but slightly slumped- seeing as how the chains were slightly loose. Hair dark as night flowed around a pale body that seemed to glow in the eerie light his wand gave off. He had no pants, only a long tattered blood-stained black shirt hanging off his thin form. As his eyes slowly looked at the face of the other, he made himself look into glowing green eyes as they rose to meet his.

The young man seemed to search him for a moment, before his pale lips twisted into a light smirk. He shivered, not able to hide the tremor that spread through his body. The young man chuckled softly, the sound hard and rough, but not unpleasant. It was cold- but filled with power. He wondered if it was wrong to love the power hidden behind the young mans voice.

" Ah. So dear Tom has sent for information once more. What can the Boy-Who-Lived do for you, Pride?" The man looked at the other in slight agitation at the name, causing the other to chuckle softly once again.

" Do you deny such a thing as being the root of who you truly are, my dear Lucius?" the young man asked, amusement touching his voice. He narrowed his eyes a bit before letting his face slip into the emotionless mask he was so familiar with.

" Milord asked if you have news for him." he said simply. The young prisoner seemed to analyze him before laughing a bit. He lifted his head a bit more, and with a soft breeze that seemed to come from nowhere, the shackles holding him suddenly disappeared. The man rubbed idly at his sore wrists, though when he pulled his pale hands away they were perfectly healed. The young man stood gracefully, surprising Lucius once again. How he had grace in such a state, he would never know.

" Ah, so desperate are we, for information." the young man said walking a bit closer. Sharp green eyes pierced through him as he took a step back. The younger ignored the movement to lean against the wall next to the barred wall, his slightly dirty face thoughtful.

" Perhaps Dumbledore has suddenly gotten more violent in his defense?" he asked lightly, his eyes flashing as the blonde looked at the younger in surprise.

" Ah, I figured as much. Its simply really. The old man wishes to throw your Tom off guard, and he has done so beautifully might I add," he skillfully ignored the glare as he continued, " Tom is powerful, cunning and smart but there Is one thing he lacks when facing Dumbledore: Experience. He may have had his fair share of battles, but Dumbledore has already been through one Dark Lord, and with that has gained valuable experience. But just as all advantages are useful and give you the upper hand- they can be equally _blinding_." he said, his eyes flashing in amusement as he glanced at the silent blonde.

" How are we to know or see such a weakness in such an advantage? And what do you mean blinding?" Lucius asked, aggravated with the vague answers. The young man shook his head lightly, waves of dirty black hair flowing with the movement.

" Ah, ah, ah. You shall see, Pride. Now run along with your information. I'm sure Power will know soon enough."

And with that, the blonde spun on his heal, walking away with irritation burning at his veins.

He truly tried to ignore the fading amused chuckles as he walked away- though he doubted he would ever forget such a sound.

**XXXxxxx**

_Judging from the irritation on his face I doubt he understood the message. _A shadowed man thought idly, not really angry at his follower. Despite popular belief, he didn't exactly hate _everything. _Just most. But really, it wasn't exactly his fault, now was it? He didn't grow up in the most wonderful of places, nor was he born in the most wonderful way. And just as he though: _Perhaps everything would be better- _he was sent to Hogwarts (which, in itself wasn't something bad of course) with the oh-so wonderful Dumbledore as his Headmaster.

_Albus Dumbledore._

One of the few things that no matter what- he would always despise. The old man used his weak state to his advantage- and that was something he would never forgive the man for doing. He knew that something as small as that simply didn't seem like enough to hate the man so much- and if you did hate him- not enough to hate the majority of wizards and witches. And he agreed. He didn't hate the magical world- quite the opposite in fact. It was magical _Britain_ he had a problem with. The fools were so deep in their own greed and selfish desires that they knew not how to do their job properly. Not that many started off understanding such a thing.

The disease that the majority of magical Britain held was passed on well before his time- and it continues to infect the newly brought up generations. And it was to stop- though that was only one small point in the large book of problems he found within the magical government itself.

But if he was to be truly honest with himself (he mentally snorted at the honest part- because really- a Slytherin honest? Hah!) he knew that even though their were almost too many problems to count, it all started with his _hate_. His hate for Dumbledore, his hate for muggles, his hate for the idiotic light wizards that thought themselves better than he, his hate for his mother… the list just simply continued on and on.

He paused in his thoughts, his permanent sneer faltering some as he eyed the blonde kneeled before him. A long, pale digit tapped at his cheek idly, dark amusement glittering in his eyes. _What was he kidding? Perhaps he did hate everything. _

" Ah, _Luciusssss_. What newsss have you brought me?" he asked, letting a hiss invade his normal speech pattern. He watched in old amusement (because this simply happened everytime ) as the blonde shivered some at the tone.

" My lord… I am not entirely sure…" he said sounding confused as well as afraid for his supposed punishment. Inwardly he sighed. He really couldn't punish the man- he would be as confused as he was, no doubt, if he was the one to talk with his… _rival._

He motioned for the man to step forward, and he did so shivering in fright, which made him sneer. Such a pathetic display- but one he found twisted pleasure in seeing. Faster than the other saw, he took out his wand from his holster and put it against the pale head, whispering soft words.

.:: Memory ::.

_He made his way down the hall slowly, steadying his strides after he heard the distant chuckle. He knew it wasn't a good idea to show his uneasiness, bu__t at the same time he knew it to be futile. __**He**__ always knew- always. If it wasn't for the fact that his Lord had demanded he visit __**him**__ wouldn't have even dreamed of coming here. _

He snorted some. At least he knew the man was faithful if he thought as such. He watched with sharp crimson eyes as Lucius walked by the hall, ignoring the insane laughter and calls of the other inmates from the beginning of the hall. He rolled his eyes at some. Yeah- some of those were his.

Not that he was all too proud at that.

_He slowed to a stop in front of a large cell- a bit larger then the ones down the hall spaced away from this particular one. He slowly raked his eyes upward, taking the appearance of the other in. His head was bowed a bit, his arms spread wide but slightly slumped- seeing as how the chains were slightly loose. Hair dark as night flowed around a pale body that seemed to glow in the eerie light his wand gave off. He had no pants, only a long tattered blood-stained black shirt hanging off his thin form. As his eyes slowly looked at the face of the other, he made himself look into glowing green eyes as they rose to meet his. _

He breathed sharply as he analyzed the young man in front of him as the blonde was. No matter where the young man was he never seemed to stop emitting a powerful feeling. It was as if the young man magically stroked your own- and was he far from being unaffected- and this was only a memory!

_The young man seemed to search him for a moment, before his pale lips twisted into a light smirk. He shivered, not able to hide the tremor that spread through his body. The young man chuckled softly, the sound hard and rough, but not unpleasant. It was cold- but filled with power. He wondered if it was wrong to love the power hidden behind the young mans voice._

He closed his eyes momentarily. No- that was simply something he couldn't fault the man for. He was as tempted by it as the other. Perhaps even more so.

" _Ah. So dear Tom has sent for information once more. What can the Boy-Who-Lived do for you, Pride?" the man looked at the other in slight agitation at the name, causing the other to chuckle softly once again._

He raised an eyebrow. So that was the name that Lucius hated so?

" _Do you deny such a thing as being the root of who you truly are, my dear Lucius?" the man asked, amusement touching his voice. He narrowed his eyes a bit before letting his face slip into the emotionless mask he was so familiar with._

He held in his chuckle even though it was simply a memory.

" _Milord asked if you have news for him." he said simply. The young prisoner seemed to analyze him before laughing a bit. He lifted his head a bit more, and with a soft breeze that seemed to come from nowhere, the shackles holding him suddenly disappeared. The man rubbed idly at his sore wrists, though when he pulled his pale hands away they were perfectly healed. The young man stood gracefully, surprising Lucius once again. How he had grace in such a state, he would never know._

Yes- he seconded that one as well.

" _Ah, so desperate are we, for information." the young man said walking a bit closer. Sharp green eyes pierced through him as he took a step back. The younger ignored the movement to lean against the wall next to the barred wall, his slightly dirty face thoughtful._

" _Perhaps Dumbledore has suddenly gotten more violent in his defense?" he asked lightly, his eyes flashing as the blonde looked at the younger in surprise._

He really wasn't as surprise as the other. The young man always knew things such as this. It wasn't his first time asking for knowledge he did not yet know after-all. He wondered if the man had seer blood for a moment before paying attention once more.

" _Ah, I figured as much. Its simply really. The old man wishes to throw your Tom off guard, and he has done so beautifully might I add," he skillfully ignored the glare as he continued, " Tom is powerful, cunning and smart but there Is one thing he lacks when facing Dumbledore: Experience. He may have had his fair share of battles, but Dumbledore has already been through one Dark Lord, and with that has gained valuable experience. But just as all advantages are useful and give you the upper hand- they can be equally _blinding_." he said, his eyes flashing in amusement as he glanced at the silent blonde. _

His eye brows furrowed in thought. He wasn't entirely what that meant. Albus' advantage was also his weakness? Or simply a double edged sword? And the way the young man had emphasized blinding… was it meant in a literal or figurative sense? He almost huffed in annoyance before listening once more.

" _How are we to know or see such a weakness in such an advantage? And what do you mean blinding?" Lucius asked, aggravated with the vague answers. The young man shook his head lightly, waves of dirty black hair flowing with the movement. _

" _Ah, ah, ah. You shall see, Pride. Now run along with your information. I'm sure Power will know soon enough." _

He had a nickname for him as well?

_And with that, the blonde spun on his heal, walking away with irritation burning at his veins. _

_He truly tried to ignore the fading amused chuckles as he walked away- though he doubted he would ever forget such a sound._

Sighing (though it sounded more like a hiss) he left Lucius' mind and ignored the panting man on the floor in front of him. He had a lot to think about.

And with that thought, he raised off of his throne and swept out of the meeting room, his dark wizard robes billowing around him dangerously.

Snape would be most jealous.

**XXXxxxx**

**I think… that's it for now. ^.^ I like this one- and for once I have some laid out plans for the story. Review and tell me what you think. I should update soon.**

**{ Edited~ 2011-26-3 }**

**[ 8 3/4 Pages]**

**END.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Freedom He Knew Not

**XXXxxxx**

**Chapter 2: **

**By: **TheLovelessRose.

**Story Rating: **M.

**Chapter Rating: **T.

**Summary: **When Harry decided to search for the truth, he was sent to Azkaban for his snooping. Now in there for two years he has changed, and when he is finally free he will turn magical Britain upside down.

**Warnings: **Dark themes/ Mentions of sexual activities (insinuations) both het. and slash / Dark! Harry/ Slightly insane! Harry/ Manipulative! Albus/ Bashing of Albus, Weasleys (except for Fred and George and maybe Bill), and Hermione/ STRONG! Harry/ Seer! Harry (with limits.)/ Harry goes to a new school./

**XXXxxxx**

**Last Time: **

_Sighing (though it sounded more like a hiss) he left Lucius' mind and ignored the panting man on the floor in front of him. He had a lot to think about. _

_And with that thought, he raised off of his throne and swept out of the meeting room, his wizard robes billowing around him dangerously._

_Snape would be most jealous._

**XXXxxxx**

**.:::Cold Hearted:::.**

**XXXxxxx**

_And he's been only only_

_playing undercover all the while_

_(One one smooth smooth sharp sharp tongue tongue)_

_Take a take another 'nother look into his eyes_

_(He he just just talks__)_

_And you will on-ly see a rep-tile_

_You could find somebody better girl_

_He could only make you cry_

_You deserve somebody better girl_

_He's c-cold as ice_

_He's a cold-hearted snake_

_Look into his eyes_

_Oh ohhhh_

_He's been tellin' lies_

_He's a lover boy at play_

_He don't play by rules_

_Oh oh oh_

_Girl don't play the fool_

_-no…_

-**Cold Hearted**, Paula Abdul.

**XXXxxxx**

A faint creak echoed.

Glowing emerald eyes opened swiftly and scanned his surroundings in an almost lazy fashion. Blinking lightly, the shadowed teen watched as a scream ripped through the silence. A light flickered toward the end of the large hall, only to shut off bringing darkness once again.

Another scream; another flicker.

He raised his head a bit from its bent position, ignoring the pop of his neck and the cling of his chains that bound his wrists against the wall. The screams continued, when one left another joined in, the sound growing louder as it seemed to travel the length of the hall until it came dangerously close to his own holding cell.

A loud scream ripped at the darkness of the hall, and he noticed with dull emotion that it was the man occupying the cell next to his own. His eyes stared straight ahead, watching as a slow glow seemed to manifest itself in front of his own cell, only to pause at the bars in its way. Simply walking through, the ghostly figure settled in front of the kneeling teen, legs nonresistant, face shadowed by the tattered robe it wore. The ghostly figure seemed to be watching him, its head seemingly tilted to the side a bit, the robes swaying lightly with the movement. The silence around them continued, neither moving as they both continued to stare.

The ghost like figure let a low, raspy chuckle loose, causing the teens eyes to glow eerily.

"Do you bow before me?" the raspy voice questioned, its voice a monotone. It gave nothing away, no emotion, nor a hint of a gender it could possibly belong to. The teen seemed unaffected by its cold voice, ignoring the shivering bodies of those in cells around them. His eyes flashed as he raised his head a bit more.

Suddenly a light breeze flooded into the cell, the breeze uncontrolled until it seemed to wrap around the teen. In an almost playful manner it tugged on his long hair, making it float and sway around his face. Slowly, he rose, and as he did the wind blew a bit stronger until the chains simply vanquished their hold on him, his pale arms as perfect as always, not a mark on them.

The teen's eyes flashed.

"Never." He said, his voice as cold as ice, but as smooth as silk. The ghostly figure seemed to almost shiver at the sound. A pale, long fingered hand escaped from the tattered robe, rising lightly to grasp at the hood. It pulled lightly, allowing its pale face to be viewed.

As it dropped the teen smiled, his face shadowed.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Lord Rai Dementor?"

**XXXxxxx**

Livid red eyes pierced the face of every bowing figure, reducing them to nothing but shivering, fearful children.

The man ignored their pitiful-ness, much too angry at the news a shuddering Lucius had just reluctantly given to him.

The man snarled in anger, ignoring the whimpers around him as he turned on his heal and left the meeting area, his strides long and quick with purpose. As he walked down the hall his eyes took in double doors before him, and without a second of thought he pushed them open with a bang, swiftly walking to the middle of the room. His glowing red eyes stared at the large circle in the middle of the room before walking into it, settling in the middle.

With a final growl of anger, he simply disappeared with a crack. The sound echoed off the walls of the darken room, making the manor silent with unease as the Dark Lord left.

The ones left behind simply stayed where they were, frozen.

**XXXxxxx**

The Dark Lord appeared in front of bars, a sneer still twisting his lips. He walked in front of the bars before pulling his wand in a fast movement, waving it with a jerky movement. The bars seemed to disappear. He clenched it in his hold before walking forward, eyeing the shadowed cell with cautious eyes, slowly murmuring a word and watching as the tip of his wand glowed lightly.

"Shadow." He called simply, his voice monotone.

There was a breathy chuckle that made him spin to look at the wall to his left, watching with guarded eyes as a teen seemingly walked out of a shadow. His crimson eyes racked the form before him, the sneer slowly leaving his face as he observed.

The teen was pale, his skin glowing in the light that shone form his wand. His long, onyx hair flowed down his back, shorter pieces framing his equally pale face. Emerald eyes, with specs of purple seemed to glow in his face, black shadows below insinuating that the teen did not sleep, and if he did, it was very little. A long tattered black shirt covered his thin frame, the fabric brushing against the top of his knees as he walked to him. A pale hand lifted and absently brushed a piece of hair back as emerald eyes watched him, just as he was watching him.

"Shadow," he repeated, stepping forward. The teen's lips twisted into a small smirk as he stopped in front of him, his head tilted a bit up to look as his face.

"Power." He greeted, smirk still in place. The teen waved a hand lazily, his eyes never leaving his own.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"The Dementors."

"Ahh. I see…" he said simply, his glowing eyes searching crimson before suddenly shimmering in amusement. Voldemort's lips lifted in a sneer, anger in his eyes. He braced his hands on either side of the younger, shoving him into the old brick wall behind him.

"So it was you! What have you told them?" he said, his voice cold. The teen simply looked at him, his amusement still present though dimming with Power's disrespect.

"I do not control such beings."

"No, but I am _suppose_ to! And you have daily contact with such beings. Explain!" Emerald eyes hardened.

"I owe you nothing." He hissed softly, and Voldemort dropped his hold on him, watching him with hidden wariness. The teen glared.

"I have given you many warnings and pieces of advice, yet you heed only some. It is your own undoing and I shall not have you taking your frustrations out on me! Understood?" he asked voice hard. Voldemort watched him for a moment, before nodding jerkily. The teen eyed him before smiling slightly and leaning leisurely against the wall.

"Do you know why dementors came to be, or rather, how?" he asked. Voldemort looked at him oddly.

"No."

"Yes, I had guessed as much, for if you did you would not be here in front of _me_." He gave the teen a searching look.

"You make it sound as if there is someone else? Perhaps someone that controls them?" 'Shadow' gave him an amused smirk.

"There is always someone or something that controls a rather large group such as this one."

"Oh? What group do you belong to? Who is your Lord?" He got a smirk in response.

"You are getting off subject." 'Shadow' said, but his eyes shone in amusement at the question. He, as well as Voldemort knew that no one ruled him. No one could. But the question wasn't asking that. Shadow's grin widened. Ah. So the wizard had finally realized his place in the war, perhaps?

Voldemort smirked tightly.

"That I am. Go on."

"Yes, well the dementors were once wizards and witches as well- or rather still are… somewhat." Seeing Power's incredulous look he chuckled a bit, the raspy sound sending an unnoticeable shiver down Power's back.

"The dementors came to be simply because their individual powers grew to be too much- too intense- too powerful for them. And in order to stay alive their bodies simply adjusted accordingly. The dementors were once empaths. They sensed emotions on a deeper level than normal wizards could. Because of this, they grew increasingly interested in their powers. Only a few hundred bare this special trait after-all." He paused, tilting to his head to the side for a moment, lips twitching in amusement. For what reason- Voldemort did not know.

" But they weren't the only ones interested in their abilities. As soon as the English Wizard government got word of this they immediately rounded up some test subjects. They wanted to test the boundaries of their powers. What if they could intensify someone's feelings? What if they could control someone's feelings? What if they could _take_ them? And after many tries, and many experiments, they decided that the only way to intensify the results was by making the wizard or witch itself loose emotions." He said simply, absently running his hands through his hair. Voldemort simply processed the information, nodding after a moment.

"I see. But what does that have to do with controlling them?" Shadow's mouth split into an eerie grin.

"The government thought that they had rid their test subjects of all emotions other than hate and despair. They were wrong. It is impossible to do so, for each was human, no matter how their appearance had changed. The now named dementors knew all too well what the government was planning to do. The corrupt government wanted to use their powers for their own use, killing and spreading despair to those they deemed worthy of the treatment. But they also didn't know how to fight back, so of course they made a leader. The first dementor, himself. Their Lord." He finished, slowly walking over to back wall and kneeling, closing his eyes as chains seemed to grow from the wall and wrap around his wrists and ankles.

All was silent for a moment before Voldemort sighed softly, running a pale scaly hand down his distorted face.

"Why? Why _do_ you help me?" He sounded so weak, so _pathetic_ that Harry couldn't find it in himself to ignore the question. He opened his eyes slowly to stare at Power, or Voldemort whichever he preferred at that moment- in this case Power.

Swirling green and purple eyes pierced through crimson red.

"I do because it is needed. You are needed." He said simply, closing his eyes once more. The air turned cold and Voldemort sighed again, his breathe visible. He turned and walked toward the bars before stopping right before them, turning a bit to stare at the dangerous, but _beautiful _man chained to the wall opposite to him.

"Thank you…" He whispered, before disappearing with a light crack. Glowing eyes blinked and a raspy laugh ripped through the air. Harry laughed until he coughed, a grin cutting his face, eyes glowing.

"Don't thank me yet, Power. I doubt you will when everything is over…."

**XXXxxxx**

"I'm not quite sure I understand what you're saying…" a wary voice intoned slowly, brown eyes staring at twinkling blue. The older man's lips lifted into a gentle smile, eyes twinkling though sad, and wrinkles pulling at his face.

"I know it's hard to understand Minister, but do try to understand." The old man started, eye twitching just barely in hidden annoyance. Merlin, how stupid could one wizard be?

"He must be brought out. People are beginning to question your judgment over his imprisonment. There was no trial, nor any official story that was published. Their beginning to wonder about your decisions." The old man said solemnly, though inside he was smirking.

Of course no one was talking. Everyone believed him one hundred percent. People were much too easy to manipulate these days. And the minister was just another someone to put on his chess board. He needed the boy out now. He should be very damaged by now, and hopefully rid of those annoying emotions he had before he went. He probably forgot about himself and Sirius all together, which would wonderful. He would have to start all over again, but it was worth it. The Potter boy was much too valuable a pawn to dispose of yet.

"But why? Weren't you the one who said-?"

"Yes, I did Minister, and I know my information was correct. I didn't want you to be stolen from, after all no one's above the law except the one who controls it, isn't that right?" he watched with a hidden sneer as the man seemed to puff up a bit, trying to show his importance.

The idiot.

"I didn't want the people to second guess your decisions. I would be devastated if you weren't elected once again. Minister Fudge." He watched with a hidden grin as the man immediately agreed and started to ask for the papers and guards to escort them.

Simple. All he needed to do was mention the reelection and he had the man in his pocket. How sad, yet wonderful at the same time.

At least, for Albus Dumbledore it was.

But then again, he had no idea what was to wait him in the darkest prison cell he had left his Golden Boy.

**XXXxxxx**

**A/N:** YAY! Another done.

**Next Chapter:** Harry is let out of prison, but he has become someone even Albus never anticipated. Refusing to be his Golden Boy once more, as well as refusing Hogwarts, Harry's secret plans begins to unravel, and he is accepted to a school defiantly not approved of by Albus. But why would Harry listen to him anyway? Starting a life all over again is not going to be easy, and starting a school life may even be harder. After-all, what can the only human at a school of magical creatures do in such a situation? Vampires, Werewolves, Demons, oh my.

**Chapter 3:** Harry definitely surprises the rest of students with his non human like attitude, as well as his power. But will that really help him get on anyone's good side? Who will be made allies, and who will become enemies? This school is definitely not normal, and just as Hogwarts has its secrets, it seems as if this one does as well. Surviving school had never been so hard.

**{ Unedited. }**

**[ 8 Pages.]**

**END.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Friends He Knew Not

**Read A/N at bottom. Important information done there, loves.**

**XXXxxxx**

A soft, almost loving, sigh escaped the shadowed figure of a young man kneeling beside a teen that was lying on the dirty floor, eye closed and breathing steadily.

The figure gently caressed the sleeping teen's cheek, reveling in the silkiness and the almost glowing complexion. Blood red lips were just barely parted to breathe, long black hair fanning out around the lying figure. The shadowed young man continued to caress the teen, his long pale fingers ghosting over pale skin.

They slowly moved down the cheek, slowly dragging a digit down the side of the pale neck and down the color bone, slowing to a brief stop just above the tattered shirt's ripped collar. He slowly pulled away to run his fingers through the long black hair, previous knots straightening effortlessly. The young man's breathe hitched as eye lids fluttered, revealing glowing emerald eyes, curious purple spots shining within them.

"Shadow-sama…" the young man breathed, pale pink lips stretching into a dazzling smile. The teen simply looked, blinking once, before letting out a sudden large breathe as the man collided with his chest. Simply sighing, he patted the taller man's head.

"Kata… I assume you are here for the school?" the teen asked, unaffected by the older's odd show of affection toward the younger. The man, now named Kata, mumbled into Shadow's (Harry's) shoulder making the other sigh and nudge Kata. Kata sighed, pulling away just enough to be out of the others arms and nodded, pulling a thick parchment letter from inside his pocket and handing it to him.

"Everything is going according to plan, Shadow-sama. You have been accepted as we have planned. Inside is the acceptance letter, port key, and the list of needed supplies… Also, I recently visited The Manor…" he trailed off, looking almost uncertainly at the other. Shadow arched an elegant eyebrow in permission.

"Mina misses you…" he said, trailing off and seemingly ending his sentence with a loud click at Shadow's almost annoyed look. He rarely showed much emotion, and the show of real annoyance made him suddenly not want to talk.

"Really." He drawled, sounding uninterested. The girl didn't seem to take a 'no', for an answer. But he certainly wasn't going to completely ignore her, she was after-all the daughter of Kiane, a rather influential werewolf, which was rather hard to find in England now a days. Though he usefully stayed out in the United States, they were less inclined to try to put a collar on him like those in England.

He shot a look at the older Asian, making the man suddenly dig through his pocket and pull out a box, handing it over with extreme caution. Shadow took the box lightly, lifting the velvet cover and gazing inside. Slowly, a smirk graced his face, his eyes looking up to catch those of Kata's. He gave a small real smile, making the other pause in shock.

"Thank you Kata." He said simply, making the other smile at him in return and bow, his head low as he bid farewell.

"You are most welcome, Shadow-sama. I look forward to your arrival at Selena's School of All Things Magic." Shadow smirked, eyes glinting and nodded.

" Yes, I look forward to it as well. Oh, and Kata?"

"Yes?"

"Call me Shade Black. That is my new name, after-all."

**XXXxxxx**

Soft steps echoed in the dark damp corridor, sending foreboding shivers down every persons back that dared walked the shadowed path way. Each glanced at each other, then at the old man leading the slow walk, wariness in their eyes. No one dared to talk, afraid that perhaps it would wake the unconscious prisoners from their dementor-induced dreams.

They walked, each wincing when a sole of a polished shoe clacked too loudly against the dirty brick floor. Eyes darted around themselves, narrowed from the lack of light, sweat dripping from their foreheads despite the extremely cold atmosphere. As they continued on their walk, they watched as the hall space gradually got smaller, at an almost unnoticeable pace if it wasn't for the fact that they were a rather large group.

Their eyes watched as they passed Level C (now Level D), slowly stepping into the next section of the divided prisons. They unconsciously moved closer to the older man, their eyes quickly noticing that most of these prisoners were conscious, and the ones that were, were not at all sane.

As crazed laughs and giggled coughs filled the chilled air, some glanced at the older in front, wondering if he knew where he was going. Twisting into another corridor, they tried to avoid the wildly thrust out hands between rusted bars. There were no guards that would offer themselves up as guards, claiming that the only ones that went down there were their Elite Guards.

Clear blue eyes twinkled and moved at ease along the hallways, avoiding stray hands and taunts expertly, a simple smile on his wrinkled face- though he was inwardly sneering. Such disgusting excuses for wizards and witches, these low lives were. But no matter. His smile grew a bit more.

Every pawn had their purpose, be it small or large.

He eyed the occasional stiff men that leaned against the cracked walls, a twisted smile on their faces, darkness glinting in their eyes. He quickly surveyed them, noticing the qualities each possessed. Large muscled body frame, wild hair, large canines, darkened amber eyes… _werewolves_. He blinked, steps never faltering, and idly ignored them for the rest of the trip, his 160 year-old mind conjuring new additions to his plans. Werewolves, hm? What a _wonderful_ idea.

His steps slowed; however, when he entered Level E until he came to a full stop, turning to face his group of various aurors, Severus, Fudge, and Malfoy- annoyingly enough. And it seemed the blonde knew something he didn't judging from the odd glint in the man's cold gray eyes. Yes, he did indeed.

Quickly giving a light hearted smile, he ignored Severus' unhidden sneer.

"Now, Level E is where the most… troubled and magically powerful prisoners are kept. Do keep to yourselves, the wizards here are most cunning." He chirped before turning and walking swiftly, not stopping even as the group exchanged looks before scurrying after the old man.

The group immediately noted the differences. Everything was quiet, the air heavy with stray cold winds. They slowly walked forward, eyes darting from shadowed corner to shadowed corner, trying to find the prisoners. Some of the cells were empty, only stray pieces of cloth and a seemingly random puddle of blood left behind. Shivering, they quickly averted their gazes yet not for apathy-simply fear, for these men were part of the_ government_. And with that thought, cocky looks took over their eyes once more… that is until another chilling pain-filled moan ripped through the air.

It was oddly amusing, actually.

Severus' dark eyes scanned his surroundings, an emotional mask covering his true smirk. He had been here plenty of times- but he knew this level in even greater detail then the rest. Dark as night eyes glinted in anticipation as he stared straight ahead- and for a brief second sparing a glance at the equally unemotional blonde walking alongside him. As they both turned to walk forward, their eyes shone in anxiousness.

Severus and Lucius were well aware of who Harry Potter was, and more importantly, who Shadow was. At first they simply sneered. How could their lord confide in such a light brat? _The_ light brat. But after one meeting, the quickly came to realize that everything they thought they knew about the boy was indeed wrong. Oh so wrong.

After numerous visits and passing of information they had come to respect the boy… if you wanted to call him such.

Breaking the almost complete silence, a raspy chuckled made them all swivel to their left, eyeing the shadowed man in the corner of his cell with varying degrees of interest (or fear).

His face was dirty and haggard, though his eyes were not quite gone. There was the taint of darkness, the borders of insanity, but it seemed as if this one was not quite gone yet.

He had dirty blonde hair, the shoulder-length locks knotted and stray pieces obscuring his face, though the man seemed to not pay any mind. He had dark azure eyes and a scar cutting through his left eyebrow. His arms were crossed, one leg bent while the other stayed straight in front of him with an arm lazily frapped over it.

He had a faraway look to his eyes for a moment before he pierced them with his cold gaze, a smirk twisting his once handsome features.

"Ah. So you have gone to meet Him, to retrieve Him. May you venture within the game without a thought, and may you resist the temptation to step outside your given lines, for He is unforgiving." he said, his voice scratchy and almost dreamy. The last part almost sounded as f he was mocking them, as if what he was wishing for them was the exact opposite he wanted for them. It was almost as if he was in a trance-but the sharp look in his eyes proved otherwise. Dumbledore simply stepped forward, a warm smile on his face.

"And who is it you speak of? Surely not Harry." The man laughed then, the laughs almost crazed as he jumped up and swiftly made his way to the bars, pressing his face in between two. He smiled chillingly, teeth a bit yellow, at the older wizard.

"Harry? There is no one by which you knew of that is here by that name, for he is simply a Shadow of what you thought. My Lord would never allow himself to be placed on your Board again, old man. May you feel his wrath." And with that, he turned away, retreating once again to his shadow corner, leaving behind uneasy people in his wake.

However Dumbledore's thoughts sped at a mile a minute, different people flashing before his mind and different situations flying through his trained thoughts. But after a moment he simply smiled and continued walking, ignoring the concerned and miffed glances he received from the aurors and minister.

"Let us retrieve him, yes?"

They all continued without a word.

**XXXxxxx**

He knew they were coming, he had known all along. And he was quite amused, if not a bit annoyed by the old mans meddling. It was expected of course, but the level of stupidity coming from the old manipulator was astounding. It was an odd thing, stupid things coming from smart men. Ah, such was his life.

He waited patiently, eyes closed, and ears strained as he waited for the tell tale sounds of their arrival.

_Clack, clack, clack._

He saw them approach and stop, their eyes wide as they took in his form. No emotion was displayed on his face as they by-passed the bars of the cell and slowly started to remove the chains. He watched emotionlessly as many tried to talk to him, their ridiculous encouragements reaching his ears and flowing right through. He knew what they wanted, and how they planned to get it.

Ah. But they didn't know about him. Now did they?

A ghost of a smile spread across his face, before it disappeared, and glowing emerald eyes were hidden from view as chains were released from his weal body.

Step One, Complete.

**XXXxxxx**

He wondered what exactly he was expecting, once again, as his mind worked furiously to keep up with the information the teen in front of him was providing.

Or rather, hidden information.

"…Of course I knew you would soon realize that I was indeed innocent of those accusations Fudge pinned on me. How could I possibly do such a thing! It's ridiculous! I am so glad I'm out, thank you for everything sir! And oh Headmaster isn't it wonderful? I got accepted into a rather well-known school. It seems that I had met the requirements and I decided that I needed a bit of break, and of course study for the _Greater Good_. And I was already signed up, it seems! My, Gryffindor luck sure comes in handy."

Translation: _You old fuck. Of course I did what Fudge said I did and I don't give a flying fuck what you have to say about it. Why wouldn't I do it? And I am leaving your sorry ass behind to fend for yourself. I'm leaving Hogwarts and attending a better school. Have fun fighting a war at age 160 with no young bodied pawn. Oh, by the way, Gryffindor's suck, and I planned this whole thing out. How could this whole thing possibly be luck? Old coot. Love, Harry._

Oh my.

**XXXxxxx**

Sharp eyes scanned the hall, smirking as the owner say that a rather arrogant Vampire challenged a Summoning Demon. The smirk widened a bit as the demon glared at the fool, and then proceeded to tear his head from his body. The surrounding bodies around them stopped briefly, curious as to why there was screams before turning away, disinterested when they saw who had died. Ah, what a wonderful school she ran.

Wonderful, indeed.

"Selena-san, your eyes have that look again." A smooth voice stated coolly.

Her sharp eyes peered at the man beside her, her ice cold blue eyes narrowed, making them seem more slit than usual. The corner of her lip twitched up, showing of a gleaming canine before it disappeared for a moment as her tongue passed over it in a slow show of apparent blood lust.

The man beside her was handsome, unnaturally so. He had flowing raven hair, and it reached about three inches past his shoulders. His hands were held in front of him, his posture straight, his face schooled into emotionless mask. His clothes were all black, slacks pressed, and his shirt flowing neatly on his hard lightly tanned chest. And his eyes… that was her favorite part of this young man. His eyes were cold, colder than even hers at times, and they saw through the truest lie.

She blinked at him, her unworldly eyes taking on a look of innocence. The man looked at her from the corner of his eyes, a shade of startling purple. His eyes narrowed at her minutely, showing his growing impatience at her lack of an answer. It was the only sign of his natural impatience.

"Whatever do you mean Kata?"

"You know exactly what I ask of you, Selena-san." Was his cold answer, his eyes trained back once more on the chattering students eating at the six large rectangular tables stretched across the magnificent hall. She simply turned back, her eerie azure gaze on the various students once more. There was a moment of silence before she spoke, her eyes staring straight ahead.

"Why?"

Kata's lips twitched a bit, as if he wanted to smile at her irritated question. Why indeed.

"Because it was required of me."

Her eyes immediately burned into his face, her face tight. She gazed at him, her frustration fluctuating when there was no sign of emotion of his face as he answered her. She knew Kata well enough to know he answered no one. It wasn't his way.

Kata had been an orphan, his parents killed for falling in love with each other in a world where it was simply impossible. His mother was a human and his father a powerful vampire. Their relationship was immediately rejected, the Vampire council adamant against the act of bonding between the two fools. But they were rash, as well as stubborn and simply bonded anyway, rejecting the Council's ruling. But alas their first night of passion was not as they hoped.

The mother had ended up pregnant, much to the confusion and fear of the father.

That was until they found that the baby would kill the mother in return for her birthing him.

It was the way of a vampire child, the way of most at least. The mother and father would commit an act of sexual intercourse and the mother would carry the baby. But as the baby grew, it would take everything from the mother: her magic and her very life force. Of course, they were instances where the baby would somehow notice its hosts increasing fatigue and pain and would lessen the transfer, therefore giving the mother a life after the birth. That; however, was not a usual case. So of course the father immediately knew that his bonded would not live, and that thought alone made something snap in him.

He had kept it from her, but he knew she knew, and it sickened him to see that she had accepted her fate, so long as the child she birthed would live. The proof of her love and the proof of his love as well. But her wishes of having the child have a wonderful life with her bonded were not found nor acknowledged. When the Kata was finally birthed, and she did indeed die from the birth, a smile on her face Kata's father snapped. The secret hatred he held for his son simply doubled as he watched his love loose her life right before her eyes.

Changing her had never been an option, because in order to do so you had to have at least some life force left. And as such, he could only watch. To say Kata's childhood was not fun was an understatement. So this only made her naturally curious nature increase tenfold.

"By whom?"

His eyes softened incredibly as he answered her question, fondness in his normally repressed cold voice.

"The one who will change the world." She questioned him no longer, in favor of looking back at her students and raising her arms. Immediately, the students stopped talking and faced her, hands folded behind their backs as she addressed them.

"We will have a new student by tomorrow morning." She announced and the faces of most shined in curiosity. Her lips twisted into a dark grin.

"A human."

Many dark smirks mirrored her own.

**XXXxxxx**

**People References.**

Shade Black= Harry. (known)

Shadow= Harry. (known)

Shadow-sama= -Sama is an ending used in the Japanese language that shows ones respect and reverence toward the person they used it on. Very Respectful. (known)

Power= Voldemort. (known)

Pride= Lucius Malfoy. (known)

Regret= Severus Snape. (unknown)

Denial= Remus Lupin. (unknown)

Tainted= Sirius Black. (unknown)

Puppeteer= Albus Dumbledore. (unknown)

**XXXxxxx**

**People Profiler (OC'S).**

**~First Name: Kata (?).**

Last Name: Unknown.

Nickname: Unknown.

Sex: Male.

Magic Affinity (Dark, Light, Neutral Etc.): Unknown.

Refers to Harry as: Shadow-Sama.

Age: Mid 20's. Exact age unknown.

Nationality: Japanese.

Job: Somehow involved with Harry's new school, Selena's School Of All Thing Magic.

Relationship with Harry: Follower? Seems to have Harry under a God-like light.

Family Background: Mother-Human. Father- Vampire. Mother died giving birth while father hated him for 'taking away his love'.

Special abilities: Unknown.

Race (Wizard/Magical Creature etc.): Half Vampire/Half Human.

Blood Status: "Half-Breed''

Strength/Power(RATE 1-10): Unknown.

**~First Name: Rai (?).**

Last Name: Unknown.

Known As: Lord Rai Dementor.

Sex: Male.

Age: Unknown.

Job: Leader of the Dementors.

Relationship with Harry: Ally?

Special Abilities: Unknown.

Race (Wizard/Magical Creature etc.): Unknown.

Blood Status: Unknown.

Strength/Power(RATE 1-10): Unknown.

**~First Name: Selena.**

Last Name: Unknown.

Known As: Headmaster Selena.

Sex: Female.

Age: Unknown.

Job: Headmaster of Selena's School Of All Things Magic.

Relationship with Harry: Nonexistent- as of Chapter 3.

Special Abilities: Unknown.

Race (Wizard/Magical Creature etc.): Unknown.

Blood Status: Unknown.

Strength/Power(RATE 1-10): Unknown.

**XXXxxxx**

A/N: Review!

Who will be Harry's (now Shade's) first friend/ally? A Vampire? A Summoning Demon? A demon? An Incubus? A Winter Fairy? A Dark Elf? A Werewolf? A Veela?

What gender? A Girl? Boy?

So many questions, hmm?

**[ END OF CHAPTER 3. ]**

**{ Unedited. }**

**[9 Pages.]**


	4. Chapter 4: The Humanity He Knew Not

**XXXxxxx**

**Story**: Cold Hearted.

**Chapter 4: **The Humanity He Knew Not.

**By:** TheLovelessRose

**Story Rating:** M.

**Chapter Rating:** T.

**Chapter Warnings:** Nothing really.

**Chapter 4 Summary:** Harry definitely surprises the rest of students with his non human like attitude, as well as his power. But will that really help him get on anyone's good side? Who will be made allies, and who will become enemies? He meets a girl, and sees something in her that could help him in the future, a new ally perhaps? But what of the rest of the student body, and the odd Headmaster herself?

**XXXxxxx**

"Are you sure he's… human?" A voice intoned almost lazily, a drawled tone that held a hint of disbelief.

Kata looked at the oddly uncomfortable Headmaster beside him, a smirk pulling at his lips. Dark purple eyes glanced over his shoulder for a moment before staring straight ahead, eyes warm. He nodded a bit, his head barely moving but he knew the woman saw it regardless.

Selena glanced behind for a moment, taking in the teen's form once more. When her icy eyes met emerald ones, she held them for a moment, frowning as he simply smiled, his eyes turning up into arcs at the movement. The frown held on her thin lips as she walked forwards, leading them down the tilled walkway without much thought- her mind on the teen behind her. An unnoticeable shiver tore at her spine.

There was no way this boy was human.

He was too… perfect. Or at least, perfect in appearance.

His long raven hair brushed his lower back, elegantly pulled back by a silver clasp, his shorter pieces of hair framing his pale, glowing face. His dark jade shirt covered his chest, the bottom brushing against his tight fitting black slacks. His eyes glowed eerily on his pale face, his left partially hidden from wind-swept long bangs. He had a black chocker adorning his pale neck, a large clear crystal hanging from the strip of elegant fabric. His ears were lined with black earrings, his eye brow shinning with a silver bar.

Shadows played along his face, darkness lining his eyes. His emerald eyes swirled with hidden power, seducing even the strongest to come towards him. She refrained from glancing back once again, in fear of trapping herself within his powerful eyes.

She stopped in front of large double doors, her lips pulling into a dark smirk as she quickly regained her normal personality. Raising her pale hand to her mouth, her sharp canine tooth ripped at her flawless finger. Ignoring the crimson liquid flowing from the wound, she glanced at Kata's stiff form, amused. He narrowed his eyes at her and she simply smirked, before drawing a circle on the doors in her blood. She turned on her heal, facing the rather beautiful human in front of her, darkness eating her eyes.

"This is your test. The rules? Don't die. If you live? You get to go to school here. Have fun!" she chirped, waving her hand in a lazy gesture.

The large doors creaked, wind pushing forward ruffling all of their clothes with the force before settling once more.

The shadows crawled around the entrance, draping it in black. Selena looked into the dark room, her eyes narrowing as the temperature dropped significantly. The air was frozen, vibrations running through the air in barely contained excitement. Everything was eerily quiet, making icy eyes narrow further. Never before has this happened. A chilled wind brushed past her, playing with her hair. She closed her eyes briefly before opening them, her eyes cruel.

Ah, they were excited? How wonderful! Smirking further, she stepped back, a mocking gesture flowing from her hands as she mentioned him further.

Shade simply smiled before stepping into the darkness, his glowing eyes the only thing seen throughout the darkness before the doors closed of their own accord.

**XXXxxxx**

**Location: Selena's School Of All Things Magical.**

**Time: Unknown.**

Soft strained breathes echoed in the otherwise silent hallway.

A girl of no more than fifteen years could be barely seen, running the halls with inhuman speed. The pictures adorning the walls on either side of her blurred as she ran, fingers clutching the crystal flower hanging from her necklace resting on pale skin. Labored breathes escaped pink parted lips, pale blue eyes wide and glancing behind her fast moving form every few seconds.

She could hear them now, the vibrations from their feet running through her tense form as they dashed after her. She cursed her linage once again, something so instinctual by now that it easily left her pale lips- the words too fast to be heard by normal humans. She gasped, skidding to a stop as the hall ended in front of her. She looked around widely, her white, blue-streaked hair whipping around her face wildly with the movement.

'They are getting closer!' she thought fearfully, 'Too close!'

But there were no way out, only walls. Her mind was flying through possible strategies, ways for her to survive. She couldn't fight them; she was too much of a healer to fight them. There were too many; it would have been five to one- odds that were certainly not in her favor. She spun on her heal, her eyes meeting the burning red of the leader of the group coming after her. She glanced around herself once more, her eyes barely moving to conceal her intentions: no escape.

She steeled herself, her hands still clutching her necklace, trying to take comfort in its weight.

"Have you finally stopped running? Realize it was useless?" The teen in front of the four other males asked, red eyes sparkling in victory. She said nothing, only looking forward with emotionless eyes. He snarled at her, his annoyance shinning through his amusement.

"Your race has always been a nuisance. Brother was right, your race is useless; I have no idea why Father seems to allow your kind to continue. What can your kind do anyway? Freeze flowers?" he asked, smirking at his last comment as the girl in front of him tightened her hold on the ornament adorning her necklace.

"Yes, yes and turn them into necklaces. Didn't your useless mother gift you with that … useless trinket?" he asked, his eyes narrowing cruelly as he eyed the clutched item.

Hatred flared in her otherwise warm eyes, lips pulled up into a snarl revealing sharp teeth. He laughed at the reaction, the teens behind him joining him. She growled low in her throat, the air becoming colder as her emotions spiked. The red-eyed teen laughed a bit louder at the reaction.

"What do you think you could do to me? Your powers haven't even come into their maturity yet! You can do nothing, you pathetic little-"

He was caught off guard as she glared, the wind suddenly violent as it whirled around her figure. Her hair whipped around her wildly, her eyes as cold as the air as she glared at the teen.

She hated him.

She hated him with everything she had, everything she will ever be.

He was an important vampire's son, and because of this thought he was the best. Her powers weren't mature enough? Hah! He was barely even into his inheritance! Oh, he angered her so- trying to dare think her mother was weak. Her mother was one of the strongest Winter Faes, something she was both proud and hateful of. Her father- the King- was a noble man, and the only link other than the necklace she had of her dead mother.

She both hated and lover her race. Hated because of their weaknesses- their standing in the magical society- and loved because of the many people it was made up of that she loved so dearly.

Her eyes glowed with power, the ground at her feet slowly freezing.

She could feel the pull of power, the whispering of death and vengeance as the floor became cold, ice rapidly freezing along the floor as her emotions spiked even more. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, knowing the voice would calm its whisperings when she did. She knew she wouldn't live if she continued to use her powers: The arrogant vampire was horrid, but he was correct about her powers not being mature enough. She would have drained herself to the point of death, and the thought wasn't entirely entertaining to her right now.

She breathed as she opened her eyes, only to come face to face with the burning crimson eyes of the teen vampire looking very livid.

"You dare- _dare!-_ try to fight me?" he growled, venom dripping from his exposed fangs. The sickly green liquid hit his frozen feet, causing smoke to form and ice to melt. He growled, wrenching his feet away from the floor and looking at his shoes in distaste.

"How disgusting: Ice? How can ice hold one such as I?" he asked, and she barely refrained from lunging at him in a wild state of fury.

"Your pathetic, Sepheer (Sa-fear)." She said, her voice low. He snarled at her, glancing behind him to see his group frozen, with horror etched faces. He sighed, running his hand through his short brown hair and down his flawless face.

"Pathetic: Me? No not at all. Them? Perhaps I will agree with you there. But enough with the chatting." He declared suddenly, his arm stretching with a blur as he extended it toward her form.

A whoosh of breath left her as she flew backwards, hitting the end of the hall with a loud bang. Spots clouded her vision, and she could feel the trails of blood escaping her head and down her pale, disoriented face. She could hear the cackles of the vampire, and she groaned as she tried to regain grounding.

"Pathetic! A disgrace to all magical creatures! Look at what you have become with one hit! Stand up Shala (Shh-a-la)! Stand up!" he laughed, ever so entertained.

She groaned again, not even trying to bite back a retort. Her vision swam as she blinked, trying to focus on the figure of the teen vampire. Clutching at the hard floor she tried to push herself upright, only to have her head pound with the effort in an angry retaliation. She fought against the endless blackness, trying to stay above the waters of unconsciousness. She screamed in her fogged mind, helpless as she stared at the fast approaching form of Sepheer.

Suddenly, a cold calm washed over here, the air around her chilling. It made her feel safe, and she didn't even contemplate the thought of keeping her eyes open.

And then… everything went silent.

**XXXxxxx**

Sepheer was proud to say that he was from one of the most noble, oldest vampire clans. Known as the Darkest Shadows, his clan specialized in stealth and assassination, as well as their rather… creative torture methods.

He was bred to be a killer, raised as soon as he was able to steady his small legs to train, and train relentlessly. Many may have been hateful and resentful to their parents for pushing their offspring so, but Sepheer had no such feelings. He was proud, actually. Proud of his strong father, proud of his beautiful mother, proud of his wise brother, proud of his wonderful clan- and that was enough for him.

Of course, his father was always on the… nice side, but he graciously ignored that side of his father. It wasn't an ideal trait, but he could ignore it because of his standing and his strength in the face of battle and fights. But still, he was happy- or at least as happy as he would ever become.

Of course, this… this girl, was ruining his sort-of happiness, and it irritated him to no end. He had trained for so long, his whole life, and this girl dares to be in his presence and claim to be strong- claims her race to be strong? Hah! His race was the strongest, always had been and always will be.

And he was _proud_ of that, because he was just as_ sure _of his own truths as he was proud.

He could feel his body reacting to his hate, his anger, and his frustration as his hand flexed, nails growing sharper. His teeth were elongating, pale lips parting in a battle-ready snarl. His eyes darkened to a solid black, his mind purring at the feeling of his magic unleashed.

And so, his pride made him lock eyes at the girl- the worthless, _weak _girl that had dared to be in his line of vision- and his strong legs pushed off the ground into a sprint.

And just as he was close_- so close! -_ his eyes saw darkness, and he faded from consciousness, his face morphed into disbelief as he dropped to the ground.

The last thing that he saw was a serene smiling boy, emerald orbs looking at him through slitted irises.

**XXXxxxx**

She was floating, or at the very least something close to it.

It was a lovely feeling. She felt so free, so happy for the first time in her life. She breathed, suddenly realizing with an odd calmness that she hadn't done so before.

_Breathe in, breathe out._

Her eyes stayed shut as she smiled, the cold air tickling her throat. Oh, she loved the feeling, she felt oh so safe. She opened her eyes slowly, blinking as she took in the surroundings. She was in the hall still, not dead as she had thought ( and secretly hoped.) She gasped, her small hand touching the ice surrounding her sitting form lightly. They were large spikes surrounding her, a sheet of ice leading away from her down the hall. She smiled despite her confusion to the current situation, petting the cold ice beneath her fingers lovingly.

A soft chuckle brought her out of her reverence, her head snapping up to stare down the shadowed hall. Her eyes narrowed, straining to see what was hidden among the shadows. She stared in shock as a teen stepped out of a shadow and smiled at her gently. She blinked, not really comprehending anything until the teen was suddenly sitting on a particularly large spike that was slanted in form. She gasped a bit, her back hitting the wall of ice behind her and suddenly she felt trapped. There was a long moment of silence were they simply stared at each other. He stayed absolutely still, making her fidget even more out of uncomfortableness. It was several more moments before she spoke, voice wavering ever so slightly.

"Who… are you?" she asked softly, her pale eyes wary. He smiled again, his eyes becoming half lidded as he rested his head on a pale knuckle.

"You may call me Shade, little one." She normally would have retorted to such a statement, but something just made her not want to say anything at all, just stare at this person: _Shade._

'_His voice is pretty…'_ she thought almost childishly, a bit dazed.

Now that she realized it, he _was_ beautiful. He looked like a young lord, sitting upon the ice spike with no signs of discomfort for the below freezing temperatures. His legs were crossed, his slacks just as perfect as they were before doing so. His hair was long, pulled back in a low ponytail but it was thrown over his shoulder, the onyx locks flowing down his torso. Emerald orbs peered at her through half-lidded eye lids, face calm and serene, and a small smile pulling at his pink lips.

She felt a blush burn at her face, and she lifted her hands to cradle her head in horror. He chuckled again, snapping her out of her embarrassment. He smiled again, his head tilting a bit to the side as he stared at her unblinkingly.

"What is your name, little one."

She stared at him for a long moment, before answering, her voice a bit in a trance as she stared into his eyes.

"Shala..."

He smiled then, his voice soft but something in his eyes was almost predator like, his grin a bit sharp as he answered her.

"I see. What is it you wish, Shala, more than anything in the world?"

She stared at him with large eyes, her voice stopping in her throat. He stood gracefully, his hand outstretching to her; his eyes glowing.

"I will give it to you, for you have passed my test little one. Now tell me, what do you wish?"

She thought for a moment, knowing from his eyes that he was not lying to her. Her eye darkened a bit, thinking of what she wanted more than anything. She turned her angered but determined eyes toward him, the usually pale, warm eyes tinted with darkness that made the boys smirk sharpen.

"Revenge."

It was only one word, yet it was said with suck soft intensity that it echoed off the walls of the dark hall. The air seemed to become even colder as Shade's eyes glowed all the more at the answer, his smirk widening as he eyed her.

"Is that so." He said simply, his lips lifting in a sharp grin. She took his hand slowly, rising to her feet. She idly noticed that his hand was cold: as cold as _ice._

She loved ice.

She nodded, still a bit dazed but determined and he simply grinned as he led her into the shadows.

"It shall be done. But first, we have much to do my little Shala. Much to do indeed…"

And with the soft words echoing in the hall, they faded into the shadows. Shala never saw Sepheer's body pierced by a sword and stained in onyx blood, face contorted in horror.

Nor did she see the body suddenly being wrapped in shadows and slowly fading away as the darkness ate his form.

She saw nothing at all, except for Shade and his entrancing eyes…

**XXXxxxx**

She walked into the hall with a cat-like grace, her lips twisted into a feral smirk as she stepped into the hall. Her smirk widened as the surrounding grew quiet with her arrival, never glancing at the students as she took her place at the head of the large dining hall. She stood behind a large table, looking over the students with dancing eyes.

"Now, I'm sure you all know of the new student. Do make his stay… comfortable and welcome him into our _lovely _family, hmm?"

With that, the large door opening and everyone stared as the teen strode up into the hall, standing silently as he racked his eyes around him. He felt as many spiked their magic, trying to scare him. He smiled at them gently, slowly raising his own magic in answer.

He watched as the low class demons and creature slowly lost color, the more powerful of them looking at him in confusion. He suddenly let loose a large amount of magic, making the air feel heavy. It was strained and many were choking at the pressure until suddenly, it disappeared, leaving them all breathless and more than confused. Some were on the floor, others hanging onto their tables as they stared at the _supposed_ human.

He smiled, but slowly, his closed eyes opened, his smile turning a bit sharper than humanly possible as he stared out into the large crowd. He bowed a bit mockingly, his emerald eyes glowing.

"Yes. Do take care of me." He answered lightly.

**XXXxxxx**

**Yay. Another done~**

**Sorry this was so damn late. So much happened with the whole some people finding it okay to take my stories, and me burning the hell out of my hands (Seriously, it bloody hurt!) But, here it is.**

**I honestly don't like this chapter that much (or at all), but next chapter is the one I love!~ I already started it, and should have it out very soon. I do forget who, but someone suggested a winter fairy, and I found I enjoyed the idea just as much as this person. Of course, many asked for a girl so I decided on that as well. **

**Oh, and just so you know, Sepheer is not dead… not really at least. Both he and Shala will play a part in Shade's plans for the future, which you will learn more about next chapter. Oh, and by the way, Shade is NOT perfect. You will see soon enough, on that topic.**

**Review, loves?**

**Chapter 5: **_Shade has his fun toying with the many creatures at his new school, as well as makes a discovery about the establishment he was never suppose to know. The consequences are a bit more than he could have ever Saw. More allies and perhaps even more enemies are revealed, and he really wonders why life has always been so hard for him. All in the life of Harr- I mean, Shade Black. Right._

_Ah, Life..._

_The bastard._

**XXXxxxx**

**[8 Pages.]**

**{ Unedited }**

**END.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Allies He Knew Not

**-x-**

**Story:** Cold Hearted.

**Chapter** 5: The Allies He Knew Not.

**By:** TheLovelessRose

**Story Rating:** M.

**Chapter Rating:** T.

**Chapter Warnings:** Nothing really.

**Chapter 5 Summary:**_ Shade has his fun toying with the many creatures at his new school. He finds himself noticing things that seem rather out of place and acts cautiously because of it. He meets powerful people and a rather mysterious werewolf. Why does his magic seem so interested in this teen and why is his magic giving him problems with Blood Magic?_

**-x-**

He ignored the whispers with apparent ease, a serene smile painted on his face and his eyes half lidded as they gazed at the front of the room. They never moved away from the teacher; his posture never moving in unease at the burning stares directed at him. And although he was calm outside, he wasn't entirely so on the inside.

'_This is becoming bothersome.' _Shade thought idly, a barely noticeable twitch appearing in the corner of his eye. He sighed inaudibly, glancing around himself in an almost unnoticeable way. There were a good amount of people in the class room, but their power level different just as greatly as their race. He paused in his observations, blinking when his magic giggled to him and told of old power. He glanced from the corner of his eye and unexpectedly met the eyes of a teen across the room from him. He blinked, tilting his head a bit as the other narrowed his amber eyes; searching his own as if searching his soul. Shade simply stared the other down as well, blinking again when the other's lips twitched in to a smirk before the amber-eyed teen seemed to dismiss him. Not totally understanding the silent confrontation, Shade simply focused back at the front of the class where the teacher was currently lecturing.

"… and I know that many of you are not capable of such a simple thing, and can most likely not comprehend the beauty and elegance of Divination, but do try to keep up. Whatever you were taught before this class on my wonderful subject- ignore. What I teach you about this subject will be wonderful in its complexity, and dangerous in its answers. Those who cannot see this or refuse to do so will regret their ignorant decision soon enough…"

Shade thought the man was much too serious about his own subject, though he respected his seriousness. He of all people should know about the dangerousness of this subject, after-all. Narrowing his eyes a bit, he observed the odd man. He was very different from the eccentric teacher (though this one looked to be just as, if not more, eccentric) he had the displeasure of knowing at Hogwarts, and he was quite interested in this man. He was tall and a bit foreboding, his shoulder length hair messy and his glasses large and encompassing; the light seemingly glinting just right to block the orbs and hiding the color. He was lean and his posture a bit slumped; skin deathly pale in its color and dark clothes ruffled and wrinkled. He looked a bit insane, he supposed, but there was something about the man's presence that called to Shade.

His magic was telling him not to underestimate this man, whispering promises of the power this man held, and snickering of masks and what was underneath them. He ignored the confusing murmurs of his magic and instead focused more on the confusing man as he began to pace in front of the classroom.

"…is what we will be doing today. In order to determine those who have this wondrous gift, each will be given a situation in which you must pick apart and determine what is underneath the uundeerneath. You will each be given a folder, which holds information about the object (though none that would give you anything to go by, he added looking at them meaningfully), and the actual object to hold and meditate with. Each folder is different; as is the information in each one, so don't try to cheat. It's quite impossible." He shot a look at a whispering teen toward the back, who rose an eyebrow as if to say 'Who, me?' and continued to talk as he looked back at the class.

"You are to meditate for as long as you need, then write your evaluation down. After, your partner will do the same, and you are to tell your findings and feelings with your partner. However, if you receive nothing from the object, then you fail the test. Of course, you will still receive another test for each different branch of Divination. If you have failed each test you are to leave immediately and never return to this class. You are to meet with the principle to determine your new choice of class, for if you fail you cannot take this class at all. Oh, and I will certainly know if you are lying about your findings. Is that understood?"

There were faint murmurings of acceptance, but Shade could see past their blank faces and cold eyes. They were rather displeased, as well as a bit nervous. Why, he didn't know, but he supposed it was because of their families and clans. Emerald orbs slowly scanned his surroundings, narrowing a bit when the lights seemed to dim even more as the odd teacher gave people their objects and files holding information they needed for the test process.

There were many species occupying the room, though mostly mermaids and mermen hybrids sat among them, and they looked rather nervous. Mermaids were very prideful about their glimpses into the future, and to hold this gift meant acceptance into their clan. They were a strict clan, and being a hybrid only made the full mermaids and mermen sneer upon them. The only way for the hybrids to be accepted was to be useful; and useful meant being able to _See_. If the individual proved to lack this trait, they would fade into the background, most likely ignored or beaten- perhaps even killed- unless another (useful) trait was later discovered that they possessed. It was rather brutal, but then again, it was their way. Who was he to criticize such old ways?

When someone sat into the seat next to his that was previously unoccupied he stilled, his thoughts halting as he quickly glanced to see who it was who had sit next to the "worthless human". He rose an eyebrow as he met the amber eyes of the teen-looking male that he had seen towards the beginning of class. He looked at him questioningly as he scanned the others grinning face. Judging from his posture- slightly slumped and rugged but strong and firm- and judging by his eyes- amber orbs, a glint of cruelty and a touch of an inner feral personality- he deduced this teen to be a werewolf.

He had a sharp angled face with narrowed eyes and white, slightly pointed canines. His hair was a ruffled brown, a single thin scar running from the right side of his hair line down to interrupt the flow of his eyebrow and ending right above the crease of his eyelid. All in all he looked rather formidable, with his strong, bulky muscles, and a height that towered over his own. But what made Shade interested in this werewolf (for he had met so many before this one- others so similar in appearance) was the intelligent, calm power in his aura. He was dangerous, and he could snap if terribly provoked, but he had a longer fuse than normal werewolves, and he excluded a calm that only came with age. It made him narrow his eyes.

"Are you done?" a smooth, deep voice questioned, a touch of amusement tainting the rumble. Shade simply looked at him, not at all embarrassed or concerned for his obvious analyzing. Why should he, when he knew the other to be doing the same?

"Quite." He said mildly, leaning back a bit and staring at him fully, twisting his body a bit to do so. This teen interested him. That was enough for the other to gain his attention.

The teen smirked at the answer, nodding his head toward the teacher huddled at his desk in a shadowed corner, soft mumbles coming from the twitching man. Shade raised an eyebrow. Was this normal?

"The crazy said to pair up. You seemed adequate enough." He said as explanation, swiftly grabbing the folder and scanning the contents. Shade blinked, but simply accepted the words and glanced at the object in front of him. It was a mirror.

He stared, somehow feeling a bit sad. It was rather old and rusted, but he knew it was once beautiful. The elegant handle etched with roses and vines, the delicate petals blowing in the carved waves of wind to cradle the cracked mirror and the leaves accentuating it. It was wonderfully made, and it made him sad to see its condition. It was hand-made, he could tell. The small occasional swerved line and the slightly off proportioned petal told him so, but it didn't make it any less beautiful- it only made it more worthy in his eyes. He reached for it softly, stopping right before he touched it when he felt his magic pulse in response to its closeness.

He breathed through his nose as he softly touched the large crack in the mirror, closing his eyes as he felt the onslaught on memories invade his mind and break through his mind shield as if they were nothing.

_Love._

_She loved him, and tonight she would be able to tell the world. To show everyone; to make sure everyone knew of her devotion. She giggled in delight, running a silver brush along pale blonde waves of silky hair. She smiled as she gazed into her mirror, nodding her head as she eyed her face half covered by her delicate white veil. It was her wedding day, and she looked perfect._

_She carefully applied her lipstick, crimson color coloring the pale mouth. She puckered them, satisfied, and sighed happily. She blinked as the door clicked open, and then clicked shut, but a quick glance at her mirror confirmed her thoughts of it being her sister._

_She closed her eyes, sadness suddenly filling her and guilt flooding her pure heart. _

_Her sister was beautiful; much more so than herself. She knew this, so it was a great surprise when Mark- the love of her life that she and her sister had known the better part of their lives- had told her of his love for her. She was flustered and confused, but her overwhelming happiness clouded her knowledge of her sister's love for Mark. _

_They had announced their engagement two weeks later. Her sister hadn't talked to her since. She had tried to contact her, to write to her; so many times that Mark had taken the parchment away from her and scolded her gently. He had been upset as well, thinking that she- her sister- would have been happy for the engaged persons. Of course, in his anger, he had never invited her to the wedding, but she would never be so cold toward her sister- the one friend that had been by her side since forever. She had snuck her an invitation._

_She didn't think she would come, and she was happy that she did, but she suddenly realized how awful it had been to ask her to come. Her sister loved Mark, and now she was marrying him; not her sister. How awful was she, for making her sister witness the tying together of her beloved and the one she thought she could trust- her blood. _

_She sighed, opening her eyes only to freeze. A glint of metal and the shriek of her scream was the only thing that echoed in the dark room, her mirror slipping from her hand and clashing to the ground. Blackness slowly consumed her as she chocked on her own blood, and she distantly heard her sister's laugh- though it was tainted with darkness._

"_If I cannot have him, traitorous sister, then you will not either."_

He breathed in sharply, taking his hand back and clutching the shaking appendage as he slowly opened his eyes. They were glazed and he breathed deeply, trying to recover from his vision, and wincing a bit as he felt a sharp pain in his back as if he were stabbed. He turned his head away, coughing softly and quickly wiping the small droplet of blood that had escaped his lips away. He sighed softly, knowing this was his price for glimpsing something that was not to be seen. The future was forbidden, but the past was taboo. His magic giggled at him, whispering encouragements and cooed at his pain. He ignored it in favor of blanking his face when he realized his 'partner' was staring at his face intently.

"What have you seen?" he asked, and Shade said nothing for a moment, staring at the werewolf before shifting his gaze to the cracked mirror.

"A woman." He said blankly, slowly watching with interest as unknown emotions flashed across the other's eyes as they narrowed in on his face.

"Really…" he said softly, searching his face for a long moment before his eyes turned an odd shade of yellow and nostrils flaring.

"I can smell your half-lie, human." He said simply, not looking angry that Shade had indeed lied to his face. Shade simply leaned back, never denying the fact though he was sure the wicked glint in his eyes gave him away. He had assumed the other would be able to do so, after-all. The werewolf snorted in amusement at Shades look.

"Really?" Shade asked casually, lips twitching ever so slightly as he felt his body slowly recover from the vision. The werewolf only grunted, shaking his head a bit and placing the file still in his hand down and reaching for the mirror. He stared at it for a few long moments before grunting and setting it down.

"What have you seen?" he asked idly, showing nothing as the other looked at him sharply. The werewolf grinned, his eyes glinting.

"Nothing." He said.

Shade wasn't so sure.

-x-

The rest of the class went by as a blur of odd little visions as he went about the tests and the weeding out of the students. Out of the twenty six that had attended the first class, only eight were allowed to stay, not including the odd werewolf that he had partnered with that he still didn't know that name of.

The class seemed rather short so he was very surprised to see that it was already 9:55, the class ending in five minutes. As he cleaned his table of the odd cards he had used during the test, and the small crystals he had become quite fond of, he glanced at his schedule and was surprised to realize that he had classes until only two in the evening, class having started at eight with each class being two hours each with only three class a day. He had shrugged it off, simply thinking it was a magical creature thing and had left the room swiftly after receiving no objection to leaving (the only thing the odd teacher did really was wave a hand, and he taken the gesture as that of acceptance.)

After Divination was Runes, something he would have to study at considering he had no previous knowledge of the subject. He once again cursed himself for taking the easy classes when he was still in Hogwarts, but he knew he couldn't do anything about it except to study. The class was taught by a rather large woman, and she had looked entirely too… normal (i.e. human) for his comforts.

He idly wondered what he was missing when he noticed none of the others were overly concerned, and he watched her carefully as she happily babbled of her subject. That was, until, someone had fallen asleep thirty minutes in. He was quite surprised to see the nice, bubbly woman transform with a nasty snarl. Eyes became crimson, tail sprouted, claws grew, horns manifested, and teeth elongated. Apparently, this happy bubbly woman was really a demon; a summoning demon to be exact.

After the rather unnerving unveiling of the (now) rather ugly woman she had happily killed the teen off and continued to speak of her subject, ignoring the fact that there was a dead corpse only a few yards away. Shade decided he liked this woman but he was a bit cautious, and he gathered, after taking a few glances around the now tense room, others were as well.

Despite the (unexpected) bloodshed, he found the subject very interesting and the teacher incredibly knowledgeable. Apparently, in the tradition 'alphabet' of runes, there were only twenty-four runes. These twenty-four runes were the base- the most simplest forms of runes that they can take. However, what was difficult about the runes themselves were that the simple-state of the original twenty-four runes meant that they were very straightforward, and were not very powerful; even with them being side-by side with the others in a pattern. However, when they were combined with other runes, and the symbols themselves changed and added onto, they became much more powerful.

"Of course," she had gleefully told her students, "More powerful means more dangerous. Weaving two or more runes together can cause your death, or just mass destruction. Sometimes, the magic in the runes do not like the combination and decided to simply explode. The runes don't always react well to each other; their individual magics clashing too much and resulting in… well, resulting in a large boom."

She had sounded entirely too happy of the possibility.

After that came the last class of the day; Blood Magic. And if he was entirely truthful he was most excited over this class. As he walked to his class, he found from his map that the class was very much secluded from the rest of the school. Stopping, he stared at the door of the classroom, slowly glancing down the narrow hallway; the only hallway leading to the class. He slowly rose an eyebrow, shrugging mentally and taking the doorknob before freezing, his eyes becoming glazed at an alarming rate as his mind was sucked into a blurry vision.

_A man. _

_A man with a chilling smile, but his aura called to you, his magic wrapping around your form and dragging you closer. His eyes calling you, the power in his stance making you pause in awe. Though you showed nothing in your facial expression, your eyes widened minutely toward the handsome man at the head of the room. You turn surprised and shocked eyes toward the others in the room. Could they not sense it? Were they so daft that they didn't see what it was this man possessed? _

_You froze, as your eyes met the other's. The man smirked, black eyes glinting in the candle light. His lips never moved but you knew what he was saying, what he wanted you to know, what he was thinking._

"_You will do." He said, the smirk on his handsome, pale face growing. _

"_Yes. Venlo was corrected in telling me of you. You will become the fifth."_

He gasped softly, ripping his hand away from the door to stare at it with an unreadable expression. He ignored the other students eyeing him oddly before pushing him out of the way and entering the room. A particularly gruesome-looking individual have him a sneer, a forked tongues flicking into existence when Shade only looked at the other blankly. Shaking his head, he breathed in deeply, his shaking hand slowly stopping its tremors with his careful breathing. Wide emerald eyes took in the old wood door, and he knew that if he went into this class many things would change. A small smirk slithered its way onto his face.

He did always prefer things more interesting, didn't he?

He walked in, immediately noticing the eerie similarities of the room with the room in his vision. And a glance proved that the man was the same as well. Walking smoothly, he sat in an empty seat in a shadowed corner, brushing back a stray piece of hair as he slowly observed his classmates.

So far, he had only conversed with one person (not including Shala or Sepheer), and that was the werewolf he had no name of. He knew that in order to integrated himself successfully he would have to know more people. He blinked slowly, watching a small fight that had broken out in the far corner of the classroom with bored eyes.

The rules of the school was what interested him the most, and he was actually very surprised to find not many had challenged him yet. He was, after-all, the only wizard human among them. It didn't really bother him, but he had chosen this school for that specific reason. It was more troublesome to earn 'friends' and allies if it involved more… emotional means. It was far easier to simply beat them and earn their respect; that was their way. Of course, politics were also viewed as a fighting method, but he wasn't intergraded among their government as of yet.

He rested his head on his hand as he simply watched the last few stragglers enter the class and the teacher shut the door, smirking as he locked it with only a glance; the loud sound echoing eerily off the dark walls of the classroom. His eyebrow rose to his hairline in response. He wondered if that was simply an intimidation tactic or if it really had something to do with Blood Magic. He shrugged mentally. It didn't really matter anyway.

-x-

A soft sigh escaped Shala's lips, her form sinking into her seat a bit more as she glanced about the room. She was wary in this class, Runes, as it was the only one she didn't know anyone in. Without allies, you die, well at least if you were her. She would need to stay as low-key as possible, while still trying to cautiously integrate herself with her classmates. She estimated about thirty students in the classroom, at least half of them already well acquainted with each other while the other half was doing much the same thing she was. She sighed, her form becoming even more slumped.

Her mind wandered some as she thought of what Shade had asked her to do. She was unsure of him, if she was to be honest with herself. He was powerful, this she was sure of, but with power comes everything she hated. Corruption, manipulation, greed; the list was endless and it sent her blood boiling at the mere thought of it. It didn't take much to know that the teen was one of manipulation; he didn't lie to you, not really- choosing instead to tell you half truths and twist his words in such a way that you come up with your own interpretation (the exact one he wishes you to) without him ever uttering the phrase himself. The trait was a dangerous one; he was dangerous. She knew this, and she had been warned of his type many times by her father, but it didn't stop her from truly seeing the benefit of him being her ally.

He may be a human, but he was strong. Who was she to think lowly of him, when her own species thought so lowly of her own kind? No, she would not judge him on his humanness, but she would be wary. Magical creatures could be cruel; murder and death much more accepted in their circles than humans- but when it came to overall cruelty humans were known to be much more so than her kind.

Even so, she knew that she could not back down from his request. It would be hard, incredibly so, but not impossible if she made the right opportunities. She could not afford to lose his backing, and she knew that even if she refused, he could always simply kill her. He would likely be praised; she thought with a barely hidden sneer as her eyes scanned the room. She knew not if the human was of the killing easily type, but she decided she would not chance it.

But even will of these conflicted thoughts, she somehow found herself trusting him. He must know a lot about her, or at least the important things, she thought with confusion, or he wouldn't know what that endearment meant to her.

"_Little one."_

She sighed a bit, eyes sad. It was what her mother use to call her, and she idly wondered if Shade knew this and exploited her small weakness or it was simply his way to undermine those around him with rather belittling terms. She decided she'd rather brush the thought aside; she found herself getting a head-ache. She sighed again.

_This was going to be hard_, she thought as she eyed the happy woman at the front of the class, eyes immediately drawn to the rather large bloodstain on her dress.

-x-

Shade rose a hand to his face, blocking his sharply grinning mouth from view.

The Blood Magic class had lived up to what he had hoped, he thought idly as he eyed the rather dead- looking students in the corner of the room. The man, who he has soon learned was to be addressed as Mr. Black, much to his displeasure. Many of the students had stared him down for that one, wanting to know if he was just an illegitimate love child of the Mr. Black's family. It was bothersome really, but the look in the man's eyes when he annoyed his name proved to annoy him even more.

In truth he had only made up the name, having the goblins and Kata deal with the paper work and the back-ground information on Shade Black. It was actually easier using most of his real past, considering everyone thought the Boy Who Lived lived a life of luxury in a mysterious castle and servants just begging to do what the boy wonder ordered him to. So using a background like the one he did- parents were killed, and grew up in hateful family's home – was easier. Besides, if anyone broke through his shields, which was annoying possible he thought with a hidden sneer, then they would only confirm the boy's background. No, Shade Black was only a seemingly powerful mudblood that somehow found his way to a magical creature's school. But the thing that bothered him was that other than the details of his life, Shade didn't know what was put down for the rest of his 'family'. Did they have him take on the name of someone that was deceased, thinking no one was alive to know, and by a twisted state of horrible luck it happened to be a family member of his teacher?

He hoped not, he thought idly as he watched Mr. Black criticize the poorly constructed magic circle made around a rather child-looking fey girl. She seemed on the verge of tears, much to the disgust of the teacher considering the sneer he gave her, and with a wave of his hand the girl was banished from the classroom. Or at least, that was what Shade thought he did. The girl simply disappeared, after-all.

Mr. Black gave them all a dark look, immediately silencing the students as he stalked to the front the the classroom once more and making many shudder with his power-filled gaze.

"Blood Magic is the most powerful for of magic one can perform. This is possible because blood itself is incredibly powerful. Magic fills every being blood, and a blood of a person if their life force. Without blood any creature, human, or species would die. Blood if life. But with that being said, blood if also death. Blood Magic can kill, give life, make the strong weak, and make the weak strong. It can put a pause on death and entrap any being in existence. It can change a person thoroughly and completely; weather through its addictive nature or by human transfiguration. So, when I told you ridiculous creatures that the blood circle had to be articulate and perfect, I meant it. Why you don't take this seriously enough, I have no idea." He sneered at them, snorting in contempt when many of the students shrunk away. He glanced over at the circle, lips lifting in a teeth-baring snarl before pinning the students with the onyx gaze once more.

"If she was to poor her magic into that circle, with its current state, then she would gone and blown herself up." He stated ominously, moving to the circle and pointing to the small, shaky runes placed around the perimeter.

"There is a reason why you have to take Runes with this class. Putting the fact that the girl can't even draw them correctly, she missed too many of the runes for the circle to be anything but destructive. She has interwoven 'Magic' runes together, which is correct, but next in the sequence should be the interwoven runes of 'Protection' not 'Power'. She has too many 'Power' runes, and overpowering a messily, uncoordinated, and incorrect Blood Magic circle will only lead in a horrible death."

Their eyes met, and there was a silence filled moment were they only stared at each other before Mr. Black smirked, lips lifting even more. Shade only blinked, not giving in to the display of power or aggression. He ignored it, with effort, simply blinking at the other man rather blankly. It didn't seem to deter the man at all and he swept the classroom with his powerful gaze.

"The result would have been more painful than any of you could have ever imagined. Your body pulled apart by searing magic; your own magic. You would die by the magic you have recognized and used for your whole life and it would turn on you in mere moments. It may happen slowly or as fast as a blink. It wouldn't really matter; your death would be practically inevitable."

A student- an Earth Elf if he wasn't mistaken- piped up rather daringly.

"Practically inevitable?" he questioned, putting emphasis on the practically part. Mr. Black only smirked rather nastily in response. Slowly, painfully slow, he removed his rustling cloak and placed it onto his chair, his shirt soon following. Shade watched carefully, eyeing the deep, painful array of scars overlapping each other around and down the man's chest. They were gruesome, and he was sure that many of them would have killed even the best fighter.

It made him all the more interesting; he thought as the teacher let his students get a good look before he placed his shirt on once more, the button up silk red shirt accentuating the man's strong frame. He smirked once more.

"This is what happens when you are an exception. Either way, it's rather unpleasant hmm?"

No one questioned him again, and Shade simply watched in amusement for the rest of the class as pale-looking students scurried around the room, writing runes shakily and referencing their Blood Magic book so that their first circle wouldn't kill them. They were to summon a low-class demon today, regardless of the fact it was the first class, and Shade found himself at odds with his magic.

His circle was perfect, his runes straight and correctly woven together. He sat in the middle of his circle, his gaze looking over his work carefully and with sharp eyes.

'Magic' 'Protection' 'Power' 'Harmony' Magic' 'Power' 'Human' 'Protection' 'Magic' 'Power' 'Demon' Barrier' 'Power'

.He nodded to himself, approving of his work and casted a glance over to the teacher who was helping a rather nervous looking nymph how to draw 'Power'. He ignored them and subtly glanced around himself. Everyone was working rather diligently and minding their own business, so ever-so slowly, he poured his crackling blue magic into the circle. He watched as the circle was lit with light and magic, the runes, slowly and one by interwoven one light up as they caught hold of his magic. He closed his eyes, lifting the small dagger by his thigh and lifting in front of himself. Opening his eyes, he saw nothing but magic, and slowly dragged the dagger down his arm. Placing the dagger down softly, he spread the blood on his opposite hand and carefully drew the rune for 'Demon'. It was slow, and he had to open the wound up a bit more with his nails, but he wrote the large rune in front of him. When he was down he placed his hands right above it and called on his magic.

There was a strange silence, before his magic exploded and his hair rushed upwards as the wind around his still form became chaotic. He payed no mind and opened his eyes slowly, unknowing of their frosted-green state. However, Mr. Black take notice and watched with a blank expression as the odd human summoned a large demon wolf to his circle. The wolf roared in annoyance and anger, snarling at the human wizard before suddenly disappearing.

It was an odd occurrence, considering how much magic the boy had truly put into his circle. With that amount of magic the demon should have stayed for at least a couple hours yet it was only conjured for mere seconds.

Shade opened his eyes slowly and sighed, ignoring the odd murmurs of his magic and simply standing to gather his supplies and hand clean the blood off of the ground. If he was to clean it with magic then the residual magic from the summoning would have caused an explosion.

The class continued, the occasional considering look or sneer thrown Shade's way as some summoned their own demon, while others counted seem to do so. Shade ignored them all, and simply read his Blood Magic text book for the rest of the class. When Mr. Black declared it the end of class, the students filed out; some composed and some running. He simply shut his book with a snap, slipping it into his simply onyx satchel and slipping the leather strap over his shoulder before making his way to the door.

"Mr. Black… was it? Could you stay behind for a moment?"

His body tensed in response but he slowly nodded, eyeing the other carefully as he fixed the strap of his bag to make it more comfortable. His face was blanked of emotions as he made his way to the softly smirking Mr. Black as his mind thought back to the class he had just finished.

He had decided that he had loved the Blood Magic very much, and his magic had cooed about this branch of magic more fondly than the others, though it did not let him perform it easily he thought in annoyance. He would have to practice more on the actual summoning rather than the preparation, it seemed. And as long as he kept up with runes it seemed he would be able to pull the class of rather well. That was, if his magic cooperated, of course. He idly wondered why his magic seemed to both hate and love this branch of magic, but decided he wouldn't fret on it too much. He would never understand Magic, so he had long ago decided to stop trying to.

He turned swiftly, thoughts running through his mind as he approached the teacher and stopped before him at a respectable distance. His face was blank as he regarded the other, and the man stared back, looking mildly amused. He felt a smidgen of annoyance at the amused twinkle in his eyes (as it certainly reminded him of another no-good adult) and had to quickly slam his emotions behind a secure wall in his mind. It wouldn't do for him to lose his control on his emotions this early in the game.

There was a sort of silence that hung throughout the classroom; neither saying a thing and only staring at the other. The weight of the dark eyes burning eyes didn't bother him nearly as much as he thought (the vision was so intense after-all) but he could still sense the man's power. Magic swirled around his still form, its heavy and potent taste invading his senses and whispering of his great power. Shade gave no indication that he could sense anything, but somehow he thought, as he stared at the burning dark eyes, somehow he had a feeling the man knew more than it seemed.

And he didn't like it at all.

"Yes, sir?" he asked quietly, politely, as he stared at the other. He carefully avoided the man's full gaze, heading the warning whispers of his magic as they told him of his great power of the mind.

"Ah yes, you see I noticed you had a bit of trouble with the earlier exercises. I simply wanted to inform you, that if you find this class difficult now, then you most certainly won't be able to handle it in the future." He said bluntly, face impassive. Shade blinked, and tilted his head just so, scrutinizing his teacher for a moment before a small spark of amusement flashed in his eyes before it disappeared.

"Ah yes it was a bit difficult. It seems that my magic is unsure as of whether it should hate my usage of this branch of magic, or love it." He said softly, watching him carefully through his fringe. He felt a spark of victory as he saw the slight widening of the others eyes before it disappeared, as if it never happened.

"Really? How curious." He answered; his eyes sharp and glowing with an odd light.

Shade suddenly felt as if he shouldn't have said much at all.

There was another moment of silence; a silence where the man simply stared at him, eyes glowing bright as if he had just won a battle Shade himself had no knowledge of ever existing. It unnerved him, and being unnerved was an emotion Shade didn't experience often. He watched him carefully, trying to understand the almost smug sense the man's magic gave off.

"Yes…" he said slowly, still eyeing the odd man. "Is that all, sir?" he asked politely, his uneasy feeling multiplying as the man gave him a shark-ish grin, and for the first time truly noticed what the man before him was. He eyes the man's impressive teeth and resisted a sigh as he eyed the slightly elongated teeth and the flash of crimson in his dark gaze.

A vampire. Shade hated vampires.

"Yes, that will be all. I know all I needed to." The man said simply, his voice an almost purr and his eyes glinting in accomplishment. Shade left quickly.

He wondered what it was the man wanted to know, and what he had found out, exactly.

-x-

"Ah, just the creatures I was looking for."

Shala winced almost violently, swiftly moving out of the way of the deviously grinning demon before her. She heard a soft gasp and glanced at her friend. Nova was a rather tan girl, so seeing her so pale immediately alerted her to the girl's current emotional status. Slightly sharp teeth bit at her lip nervously, pale blue hair cropped to her ears and framing her naturally pretty face nicely. Her blue eyes were lined softly in purple lining, though they were permanent family markings rather than make-up. She had a small, red tear drop marking below her right eye, and thin lips that were pulled tight with her anxiousness when not being bitten. She was taller than Shala by at least three inches, and her body was thin but not too much so.

Her body shuddered as the threatening teen took a step closer, looking more like he was stalking his prey than simply walking.

Shala gulped but swiftly stepped in front of her friend, her face blank of all emotion as she regarded the dangerous-looking teen before her. Standing at a good six feet, he towered over both their forms, solid black eyes glinting in delight, and dark lips stretching into a smirk.

She knew she had to be careful with this one. He was after-all, known for his volatile personality, even for a demon. Though many hated him, even more respected him for his strength. She knew he wasn't one to needlessly seek a fight (not really) so she briefly wondered what he wanted with them.

"What is it?" she asked coolly, eyes flashing and temperature dropping. It seemed to only amuse the demon.

"Yes, I have a question for you lovely ladies." He said simply, mouth still pulled back in a vicious smirk and his words more mocking than anything. It made her bristle, though it only seemed to terrify Nova further.

"And it is?" Shala simply answered, eyeing him carefully. She knew she needed to tread through this conversation carefully. The teen wasn't largely muscled, looking more lithe than anything, but she knew that his lay-back look was very deceiving and that he could rip out her throat quicker than she could scream.

"I was wondering if you could point in the direction of Shade Black? You know, that human fellow."

Shala tensed before forcing her muscles to relax as she continued to eye him.

"And what made you think I knew of his location?" she asked emotionlessly, though internally she was rather panicky. He gave her an amused look, before leaning on the wall next to the them casually.

"Are you denying that you do?"

She tensed further, but sighed softly, running a hand through her hair and now openly eyeing him warily.

"I am not…" she admitted softly, hands curling at his chuckle.

Dark eyes glinted in the light of the cold hall.

"I thought so."

**-x-**

**A/N:** That's it! Next chapter is going to be kind of intense, so be prepared. Thank you for the reviews, they pushed me to write even though I have exams tomorrow( I hope I don't fail…) I know Shade didn't find something (like the little preview said last chapter) but he will next chapter.

Your reviews give me inspiration and drive to continue writing so do keep them coming! Thank you for all of your time and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Chapter 6:** Shade was never arrogant per-say, but he considered himself strong at the very least. His strength is put tp the test when he is challenged to a formal Magical Creature's duel. What will the outcome be? With the teen he is fighting becomes another enemy or one of the very few allies Shade has? And Shade somehow finds himself in an odd predicament when he discovers something that was never meant for anyone to find. Or rather, they were not meant to be found. He must either join them or die. Hard decision, right?

-x-


	6. Chapter 6: The Reasons He Knew Not

**-x-**

Story: Cold Hearted.

Chapter 6: The Reasons He Knew Not.

By: TheLovelessRose

Story Rating: M.

Chapter Rating: T.

**Chapter Warnings:** Dark themes, Gore, Violence, Sort-of Torture, Annoying Pompous Magical Vampires, and Flashbacks that are very important in the story so you should really read them.

**Note:** To Fee, the anonymous reviewer, I couldn't have agreed more. I hate the pompous ones as well, but soon you will see how they work, and even see some actually nice ones. I sincerely hope you continue to read.

**-x-**

_It was dark, and only a single small flame cast light into the darkest corner of the room._

_It wavered as a chilly wind swept through the area, but the hunched figure behind the beaten desk seemed not to notice. There were countless papers everywhere; the entire wall behind him covered with newspaper cutouts and marked in a crimson ink only visible when the light flickered and its shadows danced. It was an almost frightening picture; the teen occupying the desk no older than fourteen reading articles and auror reports with tired, almost crazed eyes._

_Harry Potter was reduced to only a fraction of what he originally was and he was so little of anything even before this._

_It was reckless, to steal the reports from the ministry considering they would most likely be missed, but it was in his desperation he found the will not to care. He was a boy who had nothing. No family, no loyal friends, and no allies. He was utterly alone, and the only link that seemed to be a light in the darkness of his life was running for his very life. No, he wouldn't let Sirius be taken in and manipulated. Never that; not after what he had already gone through._

_The man was insane, that much was apparent. But his mind was healing, however slowly, from his years in prison. It pleased Harry that the man was pulling himself together, but he knew it would make no difference if Dumbledore got what he wanted. And Harry was positive what Dumbledore wanted was Sirius. The only real question was why._

_What made the old man so desperate that he took the chance of throwing the man behind bars without a trial? What made him make such a split second decision, such a decision that clearly wasn't integrated into his already pre-determined plans? No, he had not planned to send Sirius into prison; if he did then the whole event would not have had such a paper trail. So what could Sirius have heard or discovered that sent Dumbledore into enough panic to be so sloppy? Oh, how he yearned to know. And this was where it got him._

_He couldn't remember the last time he had eaten, or even slept or that matter, but it all seemed too much like a blur to him anyway. He had forced himself to classes, never really being there but going through his daily routine with such dullness that he wondered if he was finally loosing it. He never went to anything but his classes, and he had skipped those so many times that there really wasn't much of a point. He would scurry down to the Room of Requirement and stay there until classes would begin again, and he only went to the bare minimum to keep him from expulsion. After-all, he needed the Room for his research._

_It had taken up all of his time; all of his energy and every thought he possessed was whirled and riddled with notions of Dumbledore's secrets and conspiracies. How long had Dumbledore gotten away with his manipulations? Was he spelling or cursing anyone into obedience? Or was it simply manipulation so they were devoted and revered him? Did his parents know any of this? Had Dumbledore known about how the Dursley's treated him? About the verbal and the physical abuse? About the endless days he spent wishing he had someone, anyone? Did he know now? _

_There were too many questions and barely any answers and Harry was sure his mind was fracturing from the onslaught of possibilities and the dullness he felt. Harry could trust no one and that wasn't even exaggerated paranoia. No, no one but Harry could do this. He would get to the bottom of this, and he would find out about what Dumbledore had been hiding from him; what he has been hiding from the world._

_And with that thought he hurried back to the Room of Requirement, knowing he wouldn't emerge until late morning for classes._

-x-

_Finally, Harry thought in an almost happy way. Finally, he had a lead._

_He had had to hide out in the room for the whole afternoon because of his annoying 'friends'. They had taken to trying to interrogate him; asking questions he shot down mercilessly. He knew the headmaster was asking about him more, wanting to know what it was he was doing when Dumbledore wasn't able to watch him. Of course, the old fool would never figure it out._

_He had started his late night/early morning as usual, with reading the next tome in the library he had created out of the Room Of Requirement. He glared at the book, sending it flying to the ground and hitting the wall with nothing but his will. Slowly, the glare disappeared and he was left staring at it with a cold expression. He didn't know what to feel, or if he was truly feeling at all. Read, study, practice, read study, practice; he did nothing in between other than eating when it was too dangerous not to and sleeping the barest minimum for survival. When it became apparent that the lack of sleep was making his magic dull and his brain useless he would shoot back a potion and force himself to sleep. He had done it so many times it was an almost natural thing now, and he knew he was addicted to sleepless dream potion because of it. But, he just couldn't find it in himself to care too much._

_A growl made its way past his lips as he came out o his thoughts, and he stared at the opened book on the floor with emotionless eyes. A sneer on his lips, he called the book to him wandlessly, watching with satisfaction as it flew into his hand. He blinked a moment, the sneer dropping as he eyed the page in which the book had landed, eyeing the blood stains on the weathered parchment and the frailness of the brown-stained binding before reading the words._

_**Seeing Into The Unknown; Blood Magic Ritual.**_

_His eyes lit up, a sickly dark smile twisting at his lips. _

_The ritual was on odd one, and surely illegal he though in amusement as he ran his eyes down the page. The ritual would grant him the Sight; it would allow him to see into the future. It would be a great advantage to him if he was able to see into the future, even if it was only glimpses. He could see the outcomes of his plans, and adjust them accordingly. He could know the movements of Voldemort, Dumbledore, and Sirius. He could know of everyone's movements, perhaps even before they knew their own. Yes, it would be most beneficial._

_Laughter tearing at his throat, he prepared for the ritual. It would take him a day or so to gather what was required. He would begin tomorrow night._

_-x-_

_He gasped for breath, a desperate sound resounding in the back of his throat, but it did nothing to stop the smile that spread across his face._

_The ritual was now complete, and he slowly regained his breath, opening his eyes fully as they eyed the countless symbols within his magical circle. They were made of blood, and he had to use his own for the ritual. It was painful; more painful than anything he had ever felt before, but it had worked._

_He laughed, wiping the blood from his eyes. They stung something horrible, but it didn't deter him in the least. Oh no, it just meant it worked, and he gleefully shut his eyes to meditate. However, he never expected his magic to lose control._

_He screamed, doubling over when his magic whipped around him, searing into his skin and bursting from his core. His throat burned, but he didn't notice that he was screaming. No, all he could focus was on the pain; the unbearable pain in his very core._

_Somuchpainsomuch. No, makeitstop. Stopstopstopstopstop._

_His thoughts were erratic, and he was beginning to feel light headed, barely noticing as he threw up nothing but blood. The crimson liquid stood stark against his unhealthy pale skin, and his magic tore at his fragile being, cuts appearing in their wake. He screamed, uncaring as he choked and threw up even more blood as he collapsed. His face pressed against the half-dried blood symbols on the ground, and his blood soaked into his shirt as he slumped against the cold floor. His magic slowly quieted, and all was quiet except for his erratic breathing. _

_The sound echoed of the walls, and Harry's eyes stayed unfocused as he stared unseeingly at the glowing runes before him with wide eyes. Slowly, his eye lids drooped, and he knew nothing but darkness._

_He had hoped for death when he fell into the darkness, but he was never so lucky._

_-x-_

"_You have taken that which is forbidden, Harry Potter."_

_Idly, Harry wondered when someone got there. He didn't know where he was, but it hardly mattered. Nothing hurt, and he didn't feel tired. No, nothing mattered in this darkness and he would very much like it if he stayed right where he was. The voice had no such qualms._

"_Awaken, Harry Potter."_

_He didn't want to. He really and truly didn't, but there was something in that voice that was no request and no matter how he hated demands and people controlling him, he opened his eyes. Everything was white, and he immediately searched for the person the voice belonged to and found only one thing. There was a woman standing before him, and she was as white as the nothingness around him. Her silvery-white hair swayed in a nonexistent wind; her pale eyes gazing at him with seemingly no emotion. She wore a long black dress, and it flowed behind her in a sea of fabric that looked too silky and beautiful to possibly be real. Her skin was pale, but he noticed it shimmered and he idly wondered if she was nothing but a figment of his imagination. _

"_I am not real, Harry Potter, or at least this form is not."_

_He simply stared at her, not understanding but not wanting to speak. He was not afraid, nor was he nervous. He felt just as dull and emotionless as he had felt long ago, or perhaps not too long ago? He didn't know how long he had been here, and he found it didn't really matter. The woman laughed suddenly, and Harry's face showed nothing as she did so. The sound was light and tinkering, but there was dark amusement tainting it, and he idly wondered what was so funny._

"_Ah, Harry Potter. You have never been much afraid of anything, have you? Very well, I shall tell you where you are."_

_Harry only stared, and her lips twitched upwards, as if amused by his lifelessness. Perhaps she was._

"_You are in your very core, Harry Potter," she said simply, lips twitching once again when he reacted not._

"_You preformed a ritual that was, or is, forbidden." She informed him, making him blink._

"_For...bidden?" he questioned, his voice horse and dead, and she seemed to almost purr her answer as her eyes bore into his with an unnerving glow._

"_Oh yes, very forbidden. It has only been performed twice before you and everyone who has done so has been killed by their own magic."_

_Harry looked at her, his mouth twitching upwards at the thought. The woman tilted her head, and questioned him in his strange action._

"_Why do you find this funny, Harry Potter? Do you not feel betrayed? I know you understand who, and what, I am."_

_Harry laughed then, a deep sound that was empty and dull and it seemed to almost startle the woman._

"_Why does it matter? Everyone that I have ever met me has betrayed me, how can you, my very own Magic, be any different?" he questioned, and the woman regarded him for a moment._

"_I do not wish to do so." She admitted slowly, and Harry simply stared, though there was question in his eyes._

"_You, Harry Potter, are one of One-thousand and thirty four that I have occupied." She admitted, further confusing Harry. _

"_Magic is a being, something with its own mind, if you will. Each person has a different 'being'; it is why there are different magical traits, some passes down from blood lines and others sometimes simply appearing into the family. The Main Magical Being, the Queen herself, has given birth to us lesser beings, and she is our Mother and we her Daughters. When we are in a magical being, and that magical being dies, we are moved to another. You, Harry Potter, are my one-thousand and thirty fourth vessel."_

_Harry nodded in understanding, but his eyes showed nothing but lifelessness. His Magic kneeled slowly before him, touching his cheek softly and her face showing an almost childish awe for a moment before speaking._

"_This ritual was created by those that wanted what they may never have, and the only reason you are alive now, Harry Potter, is because the Seer blood was already in your being." Harry looked mildly surprised, and she smiled a bit in an almost smug manner, happy at his show of emotion, before starting once more._

"_The ritual awakened the recessive trait in your blood, and strengthened it. Without the ritual, you would have had nothing but brief, short, and unreliable visions your whole life. Now, because of this ritual, you are given the trait in all its glory; both the good and bad. The ritual was meant for only the being to glimpse the future, but you Harry Potter, had the trait for the power to glimpse of the future, past, and present. It is up to you to decide if this is a gift or just another misfortune." She told him softly, looking at him with an almost caring smile that was more empty than anything and meant nothing to him._

_She cared for him, perhaps, but Harry knew she would coo at his pain and make nothing easier for him. She now had a deeper connection with him, and he knew she would do nothing to make him better than what he made himself. He knew this, and as his thoughts floated across his own mind, she laughed as if they were in hers as well. It was loud but didn't startle him and he simply watched as she stood once more, her form slowly disappearing as she smirked at him._

"_Perhaps, you are more interesting than the others, Harry Potter. I will watch in amusement as you burn the world, for Magic Herself is not pleased, and is greatly excited with the changes you shall bring to Her world."_

_And with that, she disappeared, leaving him to close his eyes and fall into the darkness, only to awake a day later in his own blood, with nothing but himself and the taste of residual magic in the air in the Room of Requirement._

_-x-_

_He was throwing up blood again._

_It was something that was fairly normal now, with his new 'gift' and all, but it did not make it any more pleasant. The only thing that gave him any consolation was the vision he had received before he had puked his guts up._

_Dumbledore planned to visit Sirius and tell him of Pettigrew._

_He had seen it all; how the old man would play his part out wonderfully and the half insane Sirius would believe him easily enough. After all, Sirius had at least thought Pettigrew wasn't missing. He thought he was at least around and known, but after he found out of Pettigrew's absence all these years the man simply flipped out._

_Just like Dumbledore had planned._

_He had left rather happily after his visit, and Sirius had broken out two days later, or he would break out two days later._

_After all, Dumbledore seemed to be speaking to his godfather just about now._

_Harry grinned a bit, satisfied with the information, and his mind whirling with thoughts of dogs, escape roots, and possible hide-outs._

_-x-_

_Harry carefully scanned the contents of the folder with narrowed eyes, determined to not miss a single word or explanation._

_He had been given it by an informant in the ministry he had paid rather generously, and had made the greedy man swear a magical vow so he couldn't tell anyone. The information had everything about Sirius' case, and his eyes steadily got steelier as he read on._

_He was ruled as a criminal._

_He was given no trial._

_He was put in jail for years._

_And he was put there by an 'anonymous tip' that just so happened to be made by Dumbledore himself._

_How convenient._

_His eyes grew bright as he realized what section he was on; the inner workings. He quickly read on, finding that Dumbledore had been placing a rather large amount of money in both Fudge's account as well as Lucius'. He had expected the bloody minister, but a known death eater? He wondered what the old man was planning, and he was steadily getting even more curious._

_He shot up in his chair, the wooden furniture hitting the ground loudly as he heard yelling and demands beyond the wall. His breath hitched as he heard one he was all too familiar with. Snarling, he looked around himself quickly, only finding large tome's of questionable content and blood stains written and thrown up on the floor. With a wave of his hand the books went into the shelves and the stains dissolved into nothing. He jumped when he heard them get closer and quickly wished the library to return to a simple room just as they barged in._

_He froze as the aurors surrounded him and Dumbledore strode his way to the front, looking just as happy as always. Harry snarled at the smugness he sensed, and the aurors tensed, pulling out their wands ad training them on his slouched form._

"_My dear boy how could you?" the foolish old man asked sadly, eyes disappointed. Harry barked a harsh laugh, startling many._

"_How could I what, old man? What are you possibly accusing me of now?" He said simply, a smile twisting at his lips. He looked a bit shocked but answered none-the-less._

"_Dark magics my boy. Hogwarts informed me that a student under her domain had preformed terrible magic and they were in here. Imagine my surprise to find out it to be you." he said sadly, and Harry barley refrained from snarling that he had done the ritual almost a month ago. However, if he said that he would only hurt himself further, so he only looked at the old man blankly, barely hidden anger swirling in his eyes._

"_I have done nothing illegal." Harry said blandly, watching them closely._

"_Dark magic is illegal my boy. As well as stealing auror information." He said simply, his eyes narrowing dangerously on the folder clutched in his hand. Harry glanced down, watching as the ministry insignia sparkled proudly for them all to see. Damn._

_Harry smirked at him, lifting his hand slowly and showing off the folder._

"_This little thing?" he mocked, enjoying the others expressions. His smirk widened, and with a simple twist of his will, the folder was in flames and then to ash. _

_He was quickly slammed to the ground in a body binding, and he laughed rather insanely as Dumbledore roared angrily as the aurors dragged him away before forcing the cackling teen into unconsciousness._

_Harry only continued to laugh even in the darkness._

-x-

Sitting up suddenly, Shade breathed quickly through his nose and exhaled through his mouth in a loud breath that was too large to be anything but calming. His eyes dulled slowly as his mind whirled with thoughts of his dream, or perhaps memories were more like it. It had been foolish, to want such a gift that he now had and could never give back.

He knew he was not all there, not really, but he had no one to blame other than himself and Dumbledore. The Dursley's did not make him insane; even with their beatings and breaking words. Azkaban had been simply the end point where his last ties to sanity now lay in heaps, and Dumbledore's manipulations had lead him to that point and had hit harder when he realized the full extent to them, but none of these made him loose whatever sanity he had had left. No, it was the gift, the Sight that did not allow him to have the joy of sanity.

He was not stupid, nor as disgusting or vile as Bellatrix, but his morals were twisted, his opinions on life destroyed, and his opinion of funny were almost largely including death. He was not normal, and he knew he was never meant to be as such, but sometimes he almost felt as if there were another alternative; another way his life could have gone. He had seen glimpses of it, the future and past that may have been, the golden boy hero and savior of the wizarding world version of him. It was odd, imagining his life anyway other than it was, but he was so used to never truly knowing where and when he was it truly didn't matter any longer.

He knew too much, and he had quickly found out why it was forbidden. Just because he had survived the ritual did not mean that he got such precious information for free. No, he would slowly deteriorate, and he knew this. His body was simply a vessel and his mind simply a gateway to every possible decision, every possible path, and every possible outcome for those around him. There was no way his mind would have made it out intact, but that was expected so he paid no mind.

He sighed lightly, running a hand through his hair as he glanced across the room and through the darkness. At his newest school, they were given one roommate, but even though he had been here for a total of a week he had yet to actually see this creature/roommate. He had sensed him of course, but only for a second and then he was gone. He had pretty much shrugged it off as being an avoidance to his human tendencies, and it was easier this way anyway. He had a habit of having visions during his sleep, and often woke screaming or bleeding, and that would have caused questions. And questions he so did hate answering.

He sighed again, waving his hand to strengthen the ward around his bed and slowly closed his eyes, breathing through his nose deeply as he attempted to meditate. It was the only thing that allowed him to think these days, and he had yet to sort out all of his memories of his school experience thus far.

He organized them quickly and skillfully, making sure to enforce the lock on the memories of his childhood, Dumbledore's manipulations, and Azkaban. It wouldn't do to have flashbacks of his childhood pain or of his replayed fears in Azkaban. No need to give the creatures of the school more reason to believe he was weaker than they already believed he was.

He sighed softly, eyes solely closing as a soft peace settled over him and inky blackness covered him. His breathing slowed and softened until his body relaxed and he was finally asleep.

He never noticed sickly yellow eyes piercing through the darkness and staring at his still form.

-x-

The rules to the school were simple.

You were to listen to the teachers. You were to study and pass your classes. You were to attend each one.

And then there were the ones that were unwritten, like: You had to take care of yourself, you had to fight for your respect, you had to gather allies, and you had to become as powerful as you could possibly be. To any outsider, or mostly just humans, these rules could be considered harsh. After-all, there were really no rules in place for the protection of the students, other than the powerful wards surrounding the school itself from humans (Shade had to be allowed in, much to the chagrin of many). But to magical creatures and the like, they were what would prepare themselves for the real world. In the real world, they couldn't always hide from those who wanted to kill them. It was a never ending battle for survival, and though the parents to these creatures ultimately love and care for their children, it wouldn't matter because they wouldn't be able to protect them every day of their lives.

It was a harsh reality that they faced daily, and many humans never understood or looked deeper into these rules. You had to fight, to gain experience. You had to learn to understand the world and how to put yourself into it. You had to gain friends and allies to survive and have connections. You had to kill, because that was the reality of the world they lived in: to kill or be killed.

And this was why Shade had so much respect not only for this school but magical beings and creatures themselves, so when he was finally met with his first challenge he knew this would be a turning point in his life at Selena's School Of All Things Magic. So as he stared into glinting black eyes, his own gleamed as well. He deemed this teen a good first opponent.

"I accept." He said simply, watching as lips ripped at the others face, and idly wondered when he started getting himself into fights he didn't have intelligence on.

"Wonderful, little wizard! Do you choose a second?" the other asked pleasantly, and Shade looked from the corner of his eye at Shala, who was standing among the large crowd that had gathered. Though her face was blank, her eyes were fearful, and for a moment Shade felt something akin to pity. He deemed this the reason to his stating he had no second. The demon before him smirked, and nodded, as if pleased by his decision before stating that he too would have no second. They faced each other, a vampire stepping up as well, his face bored and blank. He actually seemed rather troubled Shade thought as he gave the interesting vampire a second glance. He uninterestedly announced his being the mediator to the duel, and Shade and his opponent nodded in approval.

"I, Shade Black, do herby accept your challenge. As the challenge instigator, and by Magic, may you state your terms." He stated, and he tilted his head as many gave him an appreciative glance. Did they think he would accept without knowing of the rules to a duel? How interesting.

"I, Tunoseph Amore, do herby support this challenge. This fight will only stop until someone has given up; if one does not give up, then killing is allowed. As instigator, by Magic itself I do herby state my terms as such: No protection amulets or magical objects of any kind, No magical stabilizers, No magic suppressants, No magical enhancements, No magical mediums, such as your wand little wizard, and no magic below the sash shall we say." He finished with a grin, but Shade could tell he was completely serious. He was secretly pleased that he wouldn't have to protect his privates with vigilance; after-all, this teen was a demon and anything was game as long as it wasn't stated.

"I do hereby accept these terms and rules, and by Magic, I swear to abide by them." Shade stated formally, and he watched as Tunoseph did this as well, and suddenly a ward was put up separating them from the crowd. They bowed, stepped back, and as the bored vampire announced the start of the duel, the demon lunged, black eyes bleeding into crimson and nails sharpening.

Shade easily dodged, his face blank and his body blurring with the fast movement. His demon challenger seemed surprised, before a smirk overcame his face and he lunged once again, this time catching his claws on Shades arm. Shade jumped out the way, ignoring the blood trickling down his arm and the hoots and hollers of the creatures behind the ward.

"First Blood." The demon said smugly, and Shade only nodded before he lunged, missing the demons face by centimeters as his fist flew. The demon smirked before snarling, a wound slashing open on his face as Shade harnessed his magic. The demon lunged, and Shade easily twisted out of the way, spinning his body to kick out and hit the demons back. The demon flew into the ground, his face scraping painfully as the magic-filled kick connected with his now tender back.

He quickly got to his feet, but Shade was already by him and grasped his throat, throwing him across the floor. The demon snarled as he quickly regained his footing, sprinting toward Shade again and lighting his hand with black flames. Shade immediately met him half way, his hand quickly grabbing onto the demons wrist and twisting his hand behind his back, jerking it to the side and hearing a satisfying snap.

The demon screamed, but he quickly made his flames spread and Shade let go of the demons broken arm as the flames licked at his skin. He hissed, jumping back as he eyed the burnt flesh of his forearm before glaring darkly at the demon. Shade lashed out again, and with quick movements, threw his arm toward the recovering demon, ice materlizing in mid air and hurling toward the demon. The demon cursed, jumping to the side but did not avoide them all, and fell with a scream as two large ice spikes went through his unbroken arm and left leg.

He dropped heavily, and Shade sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He made his way over to the bleeding demon, noticing the heavy silence of their audience, and crouched near the broken form.

"Do you submit?" he asked, his voice devoid of emotion and cold. The demon snarled at him.

"Never!"

Shade simply looked at him, unimpressed before gracefully shrugging.

"Then, by the stated rules placed upon this fight by yourself, by magic and vow, your life shall be forfeit." He stated casually, smirking a bit as the demon faltered as he stared at Shade.

"You wouldn't."

Shade smirked, tilting his head to the side as he tapped his chin in thought.

"Oh, but I do believe I would."

-x-

Note: …I am so sorry! I really have no excuse, and this chapter wasn't exactly what I put in the summary I had last chapter, but don't worry the story is getting good. Thank you all so much for your support. I adore you all, and review with your opinions, thoughts on what may happen as a result to the fight, or if you simply want to yell at me.

I will accept that.

I also just put up a new story (I'm sorry! The muse just won't let me free), so check it out if you so wish. It's a female Harry ^.^

Review And I Hope You Enjoyed!

Loveless xoxo

-x-


End file.
